Vinculis Infectum
by Poisonfangedkitsune
Summary: After being transformed into a demon, Ciel Phatomhive and his butler are thrust into a world a secrets and past romances, and lies. Ciel finds out things about his demon that he never may have wished to know. One thing is for sure, chains will become undone, wars will be waged, and love will be shown. Yaoi! Pairing: SebaCiel
1. A Daemonis novum principio

*Disclaimer* I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>It all went wrong, Everything. Ciel was supposed to give up his soul to his demon, who would then devour him completely. The teen took this thought with open arms, waiting for the day to come.<p>

That supposed to me tonight.

But Sebastian didn't take his soul. Oh no, because there was no longer one to take. For Ciel Phantomhive was transformed into a demon. He was just recently transformed; in fact it was only an hour ago when it all happened. In a dreadfully long battle-type competition between his butler and another demon, (Something that tired the young Earl to just _think _about) Ciel had been transformed into a demon. The young Phantomhive had simply thought that when he was thrown over the cliff into the water after being changed Sebastian would simply save him. But no, he did no such thing.

Sebastian had tried to kill him.

Trudging down a road that would eventually lead both the young master and his demon back to the manor, the young Earl barely listened as Sebastian was explaining the life of a demon to him. How thing's would change and such. He didn't really care, and so Ciel decided not to listen.

Looking up at the butler with a derisive look, Ciel scowls. He was furious with the older demon for what was attempted. The trust he had in Sebastian was now completely and utterly shattered. Ciel, falling behind the other, just silently halts to a stop.

Soon realizing his master was not beside him, Sebastian stops and turns to look at the young boy.

"My lord?" Ciel, who was now disdainfully glaring up at Sebastian, makes a noise of irritation.

"Tch…You are a real bastard." He growls. "You tried to _kill _me!" This would promptly be around the fourth time he had accused the demon of this tonight. But of course, said demon had denied it every time.

"My lord, I did no such thing." Replies the raven-haired demon that was trying his best not to look or sound irritated. "I was merely seeing if you really were turned into a demon like myself." Sebastian bows, placing a hand over where his heart would be if he were human. "Trust me, young master."

Ciel Scoffs, crossing his arms.

"_Trust _you? I trust you as far as I can throw you, you lying bastard." He spat angrily. "It's _your _fault this happened in the first place! None of this would have happened if you had stopped Claude from kidnapping me!"

"My deepest apologies, young master." The butler apologizes dryly. "I am truly repentant for my lacking actions when it regarded rescuing you. But my lord, my intention was not to harm you. You have my word."

"Humph." The young Earl begins to walk ahead, his mood remaining irritated. "Your words have no meaning to me anymore." He glares back at the demonic butler. "Now hurry up." Sebastian gives a quick bow.

"Yes, my lord." To an untrained eye, Sebastian would seem calm, polite. But to someone as Ciel, who had lived with this hellish creature for years now, knew that Sebastian was as irritated as he was. Not that the little Phantomhive cared, for it was that hellish creature's fault. For what the butler had done, punishment must be given out.

"Sebastian." Said demon looks at his master, his footsteps a few behind the boy's own.

"Yes, young master?" He inquires. Sebastian knew Ciel wanted to punish him, and he in fact expected the teen to order him out of the manor for a day. Sebastian would be more than happy to oblige, for he was _famished._ It had been a very long time since he had devoured a soul. He had craved the Phantomhive's soul, but since the boy no longer had one for the demon to ravish, Sebastian decided that when ordered out, he would find meager souls to claim. A day away from the moody Earl would be enough to satisfy his hunger.

"I order you to do all of the other servant's chores when we arrive home. I will give those three paid time off for a week." The little teen smirks. "You will complete your chores and theirs."

_Little brat…_

Sebastian felt his hand glow as he bowed slightly. His goal of filling his stomach swept out the door.

"Yes… My lord."

"Welcome home young master!"

"Hn."

To Ciel, arriving home seemed more tiring than the walk had been. The three servants Sebastian had hired a few years ago had a knack for wrecking things. Though they always tried to remain cheerful around the young Phantomhive, it got a bit irritating. Not even ten feet into the manor yet, and Ciel felt a headache coming on. He felt tired, but stood tall, managing to keep up his adult façade.

"Listen up you three. You will be receiving a week off. Spend it how you would like-but you cannot stay here." He added quickly.

"Whaaaaat?"

"But what about our chores, master?" Finny pipes up. Said master gives a smirk.

"Sebastian shall take care of everything by himself. You'll be paid for your week off. See it as a paid vacation." Ciel says smoothly. "Now go."

Without another questioning word, the three servants let out a cheer, quickly rushing off to their rooms to pack for their unexpected week off.

"Fools." The young Earl begins up the stairs. "I will be retiring early Sebastian. Ready me for bed, then get out of my sight and start on all of the chores."

Sebastian Promptly bows, and then says the three words he must say at least twenty times a day.

" Yes, my lord."

As soon as the boy was no longer in sight, the demon stands up straight, glaring up the stairs.

_Petty brat…It's bad enough I'm stuck with him until Hell freezes over…_

The human saying caused him to smirk for a moment, but he then quickly becomes serious again. There was much to be done; he had no time to chuckle over the irony of his thoughts.

The butler then promptly walks towards the boy's room, his steps echoing in the empty hall. Walking up to the Earl's bedroom door, he gives a single sharp knock, and then simply walks in.

"Young master, I've come to ready you for bed."

A soft response came from the corner of the room and Sebastian looks over to find Ceil already (properly, he might add, for once.) dressed for bed.

"Ah, you dressed yourself I see." The butler muses. "How unbefitting of a noble."

"Shut up." Ciel snapped, annoyed. "I just didn't want _you _touching me." He crosses his arms, sulking, making his way over to his awaiting bed. He lies down as Sebastian holds the sheets up for him.

"Now my lord, I cannot tuck you in, for you do not want me touching you. Perhaps you should rephrase your words more carefully, master."

In response, the Earl rolls over onto his side, facing away from the now smirking demon.

_Ah... I believe I'm right, aren't I boy? Perhaps you should try thinking before you speak, hmmm?_

"Just...Tuck me in, and get out." The boy growls. With a soft chuckle, Sebastian does just that, properly tucking him in. He then bowed, heading out the door.

"Good night, my young master."

Shutting the door behind him, Sebastian headed down the hall to start on all the chores the young boy ordered him to complete. To the butler, this was just one day down, the rest of eternity to go. Tomorrow would just be the beginning of their living Hell.

_Oh human phrases... How you amuse me..._


	2. Arreptisque divisons

**A/N: Oohh. It seems I have something good going with this story, with all the feedback, story alerts, and favorites this has got after just one chapter. I love you all for that. Haha. Well, Here's chapter two everyone, I hope I'm not taking forever to update, With school still going on, I have little periods of time when I can write. Spring break shortly, then I can get atleast 4 chapters more in by the end of april, beginning of May (hopefully more)**

**Thank you all for the patience, and the feedback!**

**Yeah yeah... Disclaimer. If I owned Black butler it was most likely turn into a crack yaoi show. ... Mostly yaoi. **

* * *

><p>Sebastian never thought he'd see the day, when just one week would feel like an eternity. He had worked non-stop the entire week under his bratty-<p>

_Oh no…mustn't'call him that, as a Phantomhive butler, I must treat the boy with the utmost respect. Tsk…_

-Young master's

orders. Of course, this was a simple task for him, but the young teen did not give him _any _free time. It was a bit quieter without the three idiots running around chaotically, and to Sebastian's surprise, the young Phantomhive had yet to call on him twenty-four seven. Ciel had meant for this all to be seen as a punishment, yet the butler quite enjoyed the peace throughout the manor, especially since the boy had stopped with his childish fit.

"Sebastian."

Said butler looks up, seeing the young Earl standing impatiently at the top of the stairs. With a sigh barely audible from his lips, Sebastian sets down the feather duster he had been using. He looks up at Ciel, a plastered, fake smile dawning his face. Have to act polite, yes. Be nice to the boy.

"Yes, my lord?" He drawls, moving up the steps to stand in front of the dark haired boy.

"Draw me a bath." replies the boy coldly, keeping up his (small) demanding and regal stature.

_Bratty as he may be... His mood makes him the perfect little demon... Oh, I believe I feel a bit proud of the boy._

Musing over his thoughts, he bows, a smirk dawning his facial features.

"Of course, young master. I shall draw you one right away. Will you be requiring my assitance, master? Forgive me for saying this, but you are a bit... Frail. You could slip and get hurt." His tone held amusement as Ciel's eyes flashed with anger, that certain demonic glw filling them. Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "Why my lord, that anger befits you quite nicely. You make such a lovely demon. With your moods and all."

A glare was all the butler got in return from the young boy. With a soft chuckle, Sebastian casually begins to walk down the hall.

"Be careful, young master. You wouldn't want your face to stick like that, would you?" As he rounded the corner, the raven haired demon heard the Earl ever so quietly call him a bastard. He smirked again.

_Indeed, my young lord, That I am... How nice of you to notice._

The hall was quiet, peaceful. The only sound that could be heard was the demonic butler's footsteps. He sighs softly, looking out the window which faced toward the back of the manor, near the garden. With Finny gone, nothing had been destroyed or misplaced all week. No pluto was also a bonus, though Sebastian knew Finny would start to cry in the middle of the day once he retunred, all because he missed that foolish demon hound.

_Personally, I love cats..._

"Mew."

Looking down wiht a bit of surprise, the demon found himself looking down at a cat, rather, the little black cat he was oh so found of.

_Well, speak of the devil._

"Oh, now how did you get into the manor, little darling?" The feline pwas at his pants, meowing again in response. Smiling, Sebastian gently picked her up, petting and scratching gently behind her ears. " Now, as much as I would love to keep you in here, I'm afraid you must go back outside. My little master would throw a fit if he saw you."

"Mrew."

It's green eyes locked with Sebastian's own red-brown ones, the feline's tail swaying back and fourth. She mews again, as if agreeing with him. The cat then promptly jumps out of Sebastian's arms, scurrying of.

_Pretty little dear... Run along outside now._

With a sigh, the raven haired butler makes his way into the bathroom with inhuman speed, preparing his young master's bath. He hums to himself, thinking of Ciel's schedule next week. Elizabeth had sent a letter saying she would be arriving in two days to spend time with her "Darling and adorable Ciel." as she stated in her letter. Sebastian had yet to tell the young Phantomhive, but duty calls, how would he have had the time to hand him the letter?

"Hm... Lady Elizabeth should be able to brighten up the young master." The butler Murmurs. After the bath was completely perpared, Sebastian goes to fetch Ciel, who was staring at a picture of the now late(though no one really seems to notice)queen in the hallway.

The butler bows, clearing his throat.

"Your bath is ready, young master."

Ciel only nods, staring intently at the painting.

"Sebastian, I want all the pictures of _her,_" the boy jabs a finger at the picture. "Taken down tomarrow, immediatly. Replace them with paintings of... Well, that part doesn't matter." Ciel walks past Sebastian and into the bathroom. He remains still as the demon undresses him without batting an eye, and picks him up, setting him in the tub.

"Yes, my lord. I will take them down first thing in the morning." The man stoticly replies as he began lathing the boy in soap. Sebastian feels the Earl relax agaisnt his touch unconciously, staring into the water.

_Well... It seems he is becoming a bit more relaxed and trusting. Such is the way of a child._

"Sebastian, what _will _I be able to do as a demon?" Ciel suddenly asks. "Can I fly?"

The butler pauses.

"Fly, young master?" Ciel nods. Recovering quickly, wondering why Ciel would want to fly, Sebastian begins to rinse off the young master's body, and begins lathering his hair in soap. "That all depends on what you turn into my lord. As how you saw me when we first met, all demons can shift into an animal. Demons are in fact natural born shape shifters."

"There is nothing natural about a demon."

The butler chuckles.

"Are you saying fallen angels, young master, or angels in general-minus Ash, of course, are not natural? Because that is what a majority of demons actually are. Then there are those like you, whou are simply turned into demons."

"... Are you a fallen angel, Sebastian?"

The demon just smirks.

"Perhaps. Shall we save that question for another day? I believe I was explaining our shape shifting abilities."

"Oh...Right. Go on."

Rinsing the Earl's hair, the butler begins to explain.

"You see my lord, because we demons are the ultimate decivers of man and beast alike, we can shape shift constantly. Un-contracted demons use this to the advantage all the time to find unsuspecting humans. A contracted demon such as myself will cahnge into what our master's heart desires."

Ciel nods

"So what does you true from look like?"

The demon grins at the question, plucking the boy from the water and wrapping him in a fluffy white towel.

"Demonic, young master. Hellishly demonic."

"Very funny." Ciel mumbles, clutching the towel around him as he walked to his bedroom. He sits on the bed, waiting as Sebastian pulls out his nightshirt.

"I gave you responses to all of your questions, did I not?" Sebastian mused, standing the boy up to dress him. The Earl nods.

Smiling, the butler helps Ciel into bed, tucking him in as he does every night.

"Good night, young m-"

"OOPS!"

"Finny! How'd you manage to break the bloody door?"

"I didn't mean to!"

_Idiots. _

Sebastian sighs.

"Well my lord, those have returned." He states, announcing the obvious.

"Great… Go fix the door." The boy mumbles, facing away from the demon.

"Of course, young master. Oh! And one more thing. Lady Elizabeth sent a letter that stated she will be arriving sometime next week."

Ciel groans.

"Sebastian…"The butler smirks.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The demon chuckles.

"Yes, young master."

_Poor little lord…how tragic… heh…_

Sebastian walks out, silently shutting the door behind him. He heads down to the main room to scold the three moronic servants.

_His household is lacking in normalcy._


	3. A osculum et a choro

_**A/N:** _Yay... Chapter three. You guy's have been so wonderful, and I have just LOVED seeing all the reviews and the story favorites and alerts, it really makes a bad day good. This chapter is a bit longer than the other two, and I really hope you all like this one as much as you do the other two**.**

Please, keep those reviews, alerts and favorites coming in!

***_Disclaimer:_ **yes, I do not own kuroshitsuji. I'm pretty sure that's obvious.

Now onto chapter three!

* * *

><p>The Phantomhive manor was in pandemonium. The servants had no clue what to expect next.<p>

"Ciel! Oh Ciiiiieeeeel!"

Because when Elizabeth comes to visit, anything could happen.

From up in the young Earl's study, Sebastian could hear the young lady yelling for her darling fiancé to come out.

"Young master, shouldn't you go down and greet lady Elizabeth? Before she tears up the mansion—again, in her search for you?" The butler asks, a smirk on his face. His young master looked overly sullen today, and refused to tell anyone why. "Perhaps you should at least let me fetch her?"

"I don't want to see Lizzie, ok?" The young boy snaps. "Can't you tell her I'm sick?"

"Now if I did that young master, you do realize she would insist on coming to take care of you. Now. Why is it you do not want to see her?"

Ciel mumbles something quietly as Sebastian turned to leave to fetch the girl.

"Mumbling will most certainly not get your point across, my lord. Why don't you speak up?" The butler chuckles softly, hearing Ciel sigh from his desk and curse under his breath.

"Lizzie…"

"Go on, my lord."

_This should be interesting…_

"Wants to kiss me."

_Oh, I see… ah, my little master has cold feet. How cute._

"Well, young master," he turns, smiling in amusement. "She is your betrothed. Kissing is something you will be required to do as time progresses."

"But… I've never kissed anyone before!" Ciel exclaims.

_Obviously._

"I don't want to kiss her!" The butler sighs, walking back over to the little Earl.

"You are acting childish, my lord. It is just a kiss. As her future husband, it will look bad if you refuse to kiss the poor girl."

_Though I do not blame you at all… She is such a noisy little human…_

The little demon groans, laying his head down on his desk.

"I know… but… I don't know what to do. I never thought about kissing Elizabeth before." Ciel admits, seeming embarrassed. "And I know there will be massive amounts of people… there."

Sebastian smirks. Elizabeth wanted to kiss him _there._

"Where, my lord?" the older demon inquired, his smirk completely gone, acting as if he had no clue.

"Don't play stupid!" The young Phantomhive snaps, "You know where! At the Viscount Druitt's-" He shudders, "manor!"

"Well…" Sebastian starts, a slow smile creeping up. "At least you do not have to wear a dress again."

"Don't… mention… that…" the boy growls, earning a chuckle from his butler.

"My apologize, my lord. I thought I would simply point out the bright side." He bows.

"There is no bright side." The demon chuckles.

"Of course, young master. But if you are so worried, practice." The young Phanotmhive's face flushes red.

"Practice?" He echoes, "What kind of advice is that? That is simply ridiculous!" he stands up. "How in the world would that work? How could I-" Ciel stops cold, glancing at the floor, then at his raven haired-butler. "… Sebastian."

Said butler smirks.

_Ah… that look. Not what I meant, but that's what he is going to do… go ahead Ciel, make the order._

"My lord?"

The young Earl keeps his visible eye locked on Sebastian, acting mature but a blush giving him away.

"I order you to kiss me. To help me… practice."

Revealing just a faint smirk, the demon bows, his eyes glowing that demonic glow ever so faintly. As he stands straight and walks over to his young Earl, he becomes straight faced and calm. He wouldn't want to make the boy nervous, oh no. Not at all.

"Now my lord, there is nothing to be nervous about during a kiss. You shall do fine." Sebastian starts, leaning down toward his young master. "The key is to remain calm."

"Calm? How am I supposed to remain calm?" Ciel snaps. "People will be watching and Lizzie will-"

Sebastian cuts him off, pressing his lips gently against the Phantomhive's own. He finds Ciel's lips are soft, like delicate flower petals. The Earl, now blushing redder than he ever thought possible, freezes, his wide eyes fixed upon his demonic butler. Seeing no resistance in the younger demon, Sebastian presses his lips against Ciel's more firmly, willing the boy to move his lips.

_The boy wanted me to teach him, yet he is not helping me here. Unfreeze, little lord._

With a mental sigh, the demon butler pulls away, standing up straight.

"My lord, do you intend to stand there, frozen, when Lady Elizabeth wants you to kiss her?" he shakes his head, making a "tsk" sound. "I cannot teach you anything if you do not cooperate."

"Shut up!" Ciel snaps, glaring at the demon with a blushing face. " I just wanted you to show me how! I said nothing about… k-kissing you back!"

The raven-haired man stifles a chuckle, bowing before the Earl.

"My apologies, my young master. I was mistaken. Forgive me." He replies smoothly, standing back up straight and clapping his hands together. "Now! We need to pick out what you shall wear to the party."

"Hopefully not another bloody dress." The Earl mumbles under his breath.

"Indeed my lord." Sebastian smirks, "Though you made quite a beautiful young girl."

"S-shut up!"

"Yes my lord." Chuckling, Sebastian walks over to Ciel's closet, opening it up. "Let's see… what shall you wear…"

"Anything but a dress." The butler grins, turning to the boy again and bowing.

"Of course, young master." His smirk turns into a smile as he holds up a dark blue outfit; the one Elizabeth had bought him awhile back. "Would this suffice, my lord?"

"That's fine." Ciel grumbles, stranding still as Sebastian changes him quickly, ridding the boy of any flaws, wrinkles, or ruffles that were in the wrong places. A butler who wouldn't be able to do that much wouldn't be worth his salt in Sebastian's eyes.

"There, you look picture perfect my young lord." The raven-haired man muses, pulling away. "Elizabeth shall be so pleased." Sebastian chuckles, seeing the boy's face flush a very faint tint of red as he grumbles thanks.

"I take it Elizabeth is still waiting?"

"As far as I know she is still down stairs young master."

"Well… then… let's go. I want to get this over with quickly." Sebastian smirks.

"Of course, young master. Let's be on our way, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Ohh! Ciel isn't this wonderful? It's just so adorable here!" Lizzie squeals, hanging off of her fiancé's arm. "I'm so happy you came with me!" The young Earl looks around, his mood one of that of a cranky child. He nods in agreement.<p>

"Yeah…" he glances at Sebastian, who this time was there only to serve as Ciel's servant. No undercover work necessary. He had on his usual butler attire, yet it seemed to fit in with the atmosphere, in fact, The butler seems better dressed than some of the other guests. He seemed to be enjoying himself the entire night, socializing with those who came to talk to him, while still keeping his polite yet charming butler personality about him. Ciel on the other hand had been drug all around the dance by Elizabeth, who had made him dance and socialize; two of Ciel's most hated things to do.

From his spot in the distance, Sebastian watches in amusement as his young lord and his fiancé dance around one last time before the dance would officially deem "over". Which meant Ciel would have to kiss Elizabeth, and soon.

As the music stops, the noblemen and women clap, the politely chat amongst themselves.

"Oh! Thank you all for attending!" The Viscount chimes, stepping into the middle of the crowd. "I pray you all had a marvelous time tonight, and will attend again another night! I thank you all, and my each and every one of you have a safe trip home!" He ends his goodbye dramatically, waving farewells as he himself walked away, leaving the partygoers to chat with each other and begin to leave themselves.

"Ciel, didn't you have fun tonight?" Elizabeth inquires, delighted about the evening . "I'm glad you came with me…" Ciel nods, mumbling a yes. He had to kiss her soon, he could feel it.

"of course Lizzie," he replies, watching Elizabeth as she then stands closer in front of him, grabbing his hands and smiling brightly. She moves a bit closer, hinting that she wanted to be kissed. The young lord, not wanting to dawdle on what he thought as embarrassing, takes a soft breath and quickly kisses Lizzie, just a quick peck on the lips. He pulls away fast, clearing his throat. Though it lasted less than a second, Elizabeth squeals in delight, abruptly hugging Ciel tight.

"L-lizzie! You're chocking me again!" he gasps. Lizzie giggles, letting go of him. Around them, people chuckle, commenting on how cute they thought Elizabeth and Ciel were. Sebastian chuckles, walking up to receive his master and Elizabeth.

"How lovely, young master." He states smoothly as he bows with a smile. "What a wonderful way to end the evening. Now. Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes." Ciel mumbles. And the to Sebastian's surprise, says goodbye to Elizabeth, as a servant of her family walks up to retrieve her.

_Hmm… how odd_.

"So my young lord, did you have fun tonight?" the raven-haired demon inquires after leading his master out to his awaiting carrige.

_Espicailly since the Viscount left you alone…_

"No. I did not. Not all." Ciel snaps, shaking his head. Sebastian blinks, but then just smirks faintly as he opens up the carrige door for his young lord. After Ciel is seated inside, Sebastian heads in after him. Normally, Sebastian would be the one steering. But tonight, Ciel had requested Sebastian to sit in the back with he and Lizzie. They had just paid someone else to steer them there. This act alone surprised the demon, for he had thought after their kiss, Ciel would avoid the other man out of embarrassment.

"Really? You didn't enjoy your time with Elizabeth? Oh, don't let the lady here that. She would be heartbroken. Ah, and that reminds me. The lady was to stay another couple of days. Why did you send her away?"

""I just didn't want her around, so I had one of her servants pick her up after I came up with an excuse. I don't need her around seeing things. Sebastian I have something for you to do." Ciel looks over at his butler calmly. Said butler nods.

_Another kiss, my lord? Your face was so adorable after I kissed you… You blushed oh so nicely. _

"yes, my lord. Whatever it is I shall do." The demon replies smoothly, his usual polite smile on his face. "What is it?" The boy sits up, trying to seem taller.

"I want you start teaching me about being a demon. I want to learn nothing else but things about demons. My powers, feeding, deals…everything. One step at a time of course." A twisted smirk forms on Sebastian's face.

_Ah… such a demonically curious little lord… I don't think I mind eternitiy with you now… You remind me of someone I knew long ago…_

"yes, my lord."


	4. invidia, inventa, vires et quaestio

_**A/N:** _First of let me just say thank you to those who have been advidly reading my story, THANK YOU. :) Also, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, I was reasearching and creating things for future chapters and I will honestly say I had way to much fun with it. Was is it? You'll have to wait a few chapters to find out. ;)

Well, onto the chapter!

Reviews appreciated~!

* * *

><p>"Dammit, dammit dammit!"<p>

"Almost, my lord. Try again."

"This is my fifth time trying!" For the past week, Sebastian has been trying to teach his young lord at least one hour every day. In Sebastian's eyes, the training is simple and easy. Yet as it is, stubborn children are indeed hard to teach. Standing out in the garden hidden within the row of rose bushes, Sebastian tries once again tries to instruct Ciel in the task that for demon's is simple; Turn a white rose into a red rose.

"Now young master, I need you to watch again." Sebastian explains for the third time with a sigh. "It's really quite simple." He holds up a prim white rose. "As a demon, you are going to have to do things humans believe to be impossible, magic as they'll see it. If you can not go something as simple as turning this flower red, how will you ever be able to do what your future master tells you to do with ease?"

"Tch." Ciel scoffs, slapping the rose from the older demon's clutches, making it fall to the ground. "I will be no one's servant." the young boy crosses his arms, the warm summer breeze blowing through his attire, a quiet ripple of fabric can be heard within the few seconds of silence.

_Ah, my lord. How little you really know about surviving as a demon... Once you become hungry, you will do whatever you must to feel full again..._

"You say that now my lord, but," Sebastian looks down at the little Phantomhive, his expression serious, but he holds a smile that shows his amusement, "In all honesty, you will at some point in time, sometime soon, become famished. And I'm sorry to say young master but human food," He gestures to the small cart Sebastian himself had brought out earlier. On it dawns a small angel cake, a cake which to Sebastian seems very ironic that a demon child shall soon devour it. "Will no longer suffice."

"And? Why can't I just make do with tricking humans?" Ciel demands, plucking another rose from one of the bushes carelessly. "We humans are greedy beings. You should know how easy we are to trick and manipulate."

"You mean 'they' my lord." Sebastian chuckles, nodding in response. "Do not forget you are no longer human. And, yes..." He smirks. "Humans are extraordinarily easy to manipulate. But!" Gingerly, the demonic man takes the rose away from his master's hand, gazing at Ciel calmly. " As you said, humans are greedy. Contracted demons must do what their master tells them up until the final moments." His smirks widens, " You will do whatever it takes to fill your stomach when you become famished. Even… things that will disgust you. And, with your figure… Ah, never mind. Now. Let's try changing this color to red one more time." Sebastian spins the stem of the flower in his hand once, and then hands it to Ciel with a smile.

"Tch… I won't do anything a servant would." Ciel scowls, snatching the rose back when handed to him. " Trust me."

_Ah… that's what you think… I can help you for a while young master, but you will eventually have to do it yourself. And yes, then you will have to do as a master tells you. Hunger is an irritation that will not go away until fully satisfied…_

Sebastian simply keeps his smile, deciding not to argue with the boy.

"Of course my lord." He muses, "Forgive me. Now! Let us try again.

He gestures toward the rose, "It's really a simple task. My lord, you hold a white rose in your hands, correct?" Ciel nods. "If you picture the rose turning red, as a demon, you have he ability to do so. It will in fact turn red since you willed it so. As I said before. This is the first step to a more picture. Practice this simple task, and you will eventually be able to change the entire inside of your manor with the snap of your fingers if you wish to."

"It doesn't seem that simple." Ciel grumbles, looking at the rise moodily. "If it was so simple I would have one it by now." With a sigh, he closes his eyes, trying to picture the rose changing color. He could see its petals slowly changing color, one at a time. It seems to be working, until the image in his mind changes completely.

Instead of a rose changing color, Ciel saw the day Sebastian kissed him. But the image became worse, more graphic.

"Gah!"With a start, Ciel opens his eyes, dropping the rose onto the ground. The young Phantomhive felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"My lord? Is everything alright?" Sebastian inquires, picking the rose. Half of the rose was white; the other half of the petals had became a faint tint of pink. "You started to change it on your own nicely. But what startled you? You're concentration suddenly broke." He smirks faintly, handing the rose to Ciel once again.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Ciel defends, willing his blush to go away. "Let's stop for today. Make me something sweet." He straightens up, looking down at the rose. "I shall keep this with me." The multi-colored eyed boy turns, stalking back toward the manor, mumbling something about trying it without Sebastian.

_Ah, at least the boy hasn't given up yet. That flustered look on his face clearly meant he envisioned something he finds provocative. My young lord is quite like a feisty little kitten… Cute, yet wild._

The demon chuckles, looking at the cart he had wheeled out earlier in the day. The dessert on it has yet to be eaten by Ciel, as it just sat there, like a reminder that Ciel must have been extremely flustered if he forgot his treat.

"How cute…" With a sigh, Sebastian begins to clean up in the enjoyable and peaceful silence of the garden.

"Sebas-chan! Ooh! Bassy!"

_Dammit…_

* * *

><p>Sitting up in his room, Ciel gazes wistfully at the rose he had set on the nightstand.<p>

"Stupid image… Stupid rose…" He grumbles, looking out the window. Feeling Sebastian was taking to long, (Come on, it doesn't take that long for a demon butler to make something!) he sighs in irritation, getting up and stalking over to the window, and looking out at the garden. What he sees just annoys him even further.

Sebastian was still out in the garden all right, but he's not alone, oh no. That annoying gender-confused Shinigami was there as well, clinging to Sebastian. Ciel feels anger boil up inside of him, and he storms out of the room and (quickly, faster than he ever thought he could go.) down the stairs, out the door, and to the garden.

"Ohh, Bassy! We've been apart for so long now! I haven't seen you since that incident with that brat master of yours!" The red-haired death god cries, "I just had to come see you~!"

From where the young Phantomhive stands, he could easily see the irritation in his butler's eyes as he tries prying Grell off of him.

"Grell, let go of me at once. I do not have time for this. Leave now before you get hurt." Sebastian warns, neither he nor Grell noticing the demonic boy standing there, writhing in jealousy and anger.

"But Bassy! I just can't bear to be away from you! For my love for you is like–Gaaah!" Shrieking, Grell is flung from Sebastian and onto the ground by something unseen.

"I told you Grell," The demonic butler sighs, brushing himself off. He notices his young master, surprise and pride flashing in his eyes as he smirks. "Did you do that, young master?" Said master scoffs, his eyes glowing that red demonic tint as he glares at the whining Shinigami he had flung to the ground.

"Keep your hands off of my butler Grell." Ciel threatens, his anger seething. "Leave at once. I have enough reason to kill you as it stands."

_Ah, young master… Is this jealousy I sense? And through this jealousy you have found a bit of your strength. You plucked that nuisance off of me quiet easily. How proud I am…_

Sebastian walks over to the young boy, calmly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Grell, I suggest you leave. My young master is quite bothered by your presence. Do not make me use force." He smiles a threatening smile, his eyes flashing quickly as if to prove his point.

"Ooh! Forceful, Sebastian?" The shinigami purrs, standing up. "I do quite like it rough. I-"

"Get. OUT." Ciel demands. His eyes glow red once again, and he flings Grell into the air once again by his unseen power. "I will kill you if you return! Leave my butler ALONE." The Phantomhive growls, the unseen force he holds flinging Grell so hard, the death god is thrown far off the grounds, all that is heard is the fading screaming as Grell becomes farther and farther away.

"Why my young lord, I do believe you have opened up a small fragment of your power."Sebastian praises him, "Very good."

"I don't want him to touch you again." The boy growls moodily, unwavering of the demon's praise. "And don't let him. You are _my_butler. You serve me."

"Of course young master." The raven-haired demon can't help but smirk. "Is this jealousy and possiveness I sense?" in response, Ciel just glares at him.

"Tch…It doesn't matter. Just remember that you are _mine._" He turns, stalking back toward the manor.

_Hm... I do believe there may be more than possession here... A crush, how cute young master..._

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, the servants could feel the tense air around Ciel. He didn't speak more than he needed to, until finally Sebastian had went to put the master to bed.<p>

"Sebastian."Said butler hums in response, pulling out the Phantomhive's nightshirt and walking over. "I don't want Grell in, or around my manor anymore. He killed my aunt, and I will be damned if I let that… that _thing _take you as well." As he finishes his sentence, the ending words were nothing but a soft whisper, a hesitant soft voice. Sebastian just smiles, changing the little Earl into his night attire.

"My lord, you have nothing to fear. You should know that I shall never leave your side, I am bound to you for all eternity. As for grell…" the demonic man chuckles, leading his master into the bed. " You have _nothing _to fear there. Trust me. I serve and only do things for you. And I must admit…" he tucks in the little lord, then stands up straight."I am quite fond of you. You make such a good demon, and a very good master. I will say it one last time; my loyalty is to you and only you. Now, you should get some rest. Goodnight, my lord."

With a bow, Sebastian picks up the candleholder that he had yet to light, for he had found the moon's light bright enough. "Sweet dreams." He turns, beginning to walk out the door.

"Sebastian…what are your feelings toward me?" Ciel calls out, his voice soft. "Do you hate me because you can never have my soul?" The demonic butler stops, but remains facing the door.

"No my lord. I do not hate you. I am fond of you, like I have said." He responds.

"How much are you fond of me?" the boy questions. From his tone, Sebastian could sense his master was desperate for an answer. He simply smiles to himself, a smile the young demonic lord could not see.

"…Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian says smoothly, "Do not worry about it." With a final goodnight, the demonic butler walks out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_Do you really need my affection, Ciel? You really do remind me of him… _

Starting down the hall, a memory flashes through the man's mind; A man with dark blue eyes, grinning up at him. A time long ago, and Sebastian himself with wings white as snow.

The man shakes the memory away, mumbling about the pain of ripped wings.

_Young master, you shouldn't want my affection. It will not be good for you. You wouldn't want dragged in…_

Sebastian sets the Candleholder down, continuing down the hall, nothing glowing but his eyes.

_Your family is cursed enough…_


	5. familia necessitudines

_**A/N:** _Yay, new chapter! Yay, no more school, summer's here! You want to know what that means, dear readers? I can update ALOT faster now! Excited? I would hope so. Anyway, To be warned, there is a butt load of Latin in this chapter, but don't worry. the **"*(a number)*" **beside each latin sentence has a traslation at the very bottom of this fanfic. Now I know a few of you are getting excited about learning about Sebastian's past, but sorry, Ciel first. ^.^ You'll see what I mean by that once you start reading. Please don't worry! It will wrap into Sebastian's past, and I promise, now the story becomes more interesting... ;)

And yes, I promise more yaoi will soon come into play.

Reviews very much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Within a week, Ciel had managed to accomplish his goal; turning his white rose red. In fact, the young lord, so pleased with himself, had changed dozens of them red. Which had lead to their current situation.<p>

Ciel had decided to fill his room with them.

"Young master," Sebastian Sighs, bringing the boy his slice of cake for the afternoon (Strangely, he requested no tea. Most likely the conflicting scents in the room would make him ill) and setting it down on the dresser next to his bed. "I'm delighted that you finally got the hang of this, but I do believe filling your room like this is a bit unnecessary. Finny and the others can smell all of the roses when they pass by, and they have already begun to question me about the near empty rose bushes outside."

"Tell them to mind their own business." Ciel states simply, picking up one of the many roses around him. "I want to learn something new today Sebastian."

With a small apologetic bow, Sebastian holds out a letter from the faux queen.

"I'm sorry my lord, but lessons will have to wait. You have been given an assignment." He explains smoothly, setting the letter down. "However I do believe you will find where we are going highly interesting."

"Oh? And why is that?" Ciel questions with disinterest. The older demon simply smirks.

"Why because the assignment requires us to travel to a town that is a bit far from here." he chuckles. "It will have a sense of home for you, for we are going to Axbridge, the town of your ancestors." Ciel goes quiet, looking automatically interested.

"My... Family?" he asks after a moment. "Are any of them currently living? Any Phantomhives still there? How is it that I have never heard of this before?"

"Well, there will surely not be any _Phantomhives _there, young master. Before if you were to check your blood line, you would see that for you the blood line started somewhere else." Sebastian begins to explain, already over and packing Ciel's bags. "That name was Blackcale, your great grandmother, Alexia Blackcale married Robert Phantomhive in 1835. But before that, her family, the Blackcales, had never really met the Phantomhives before the engagement. Alexia was your father's grandmother." he finishes, done with the packing and setting it down. "Axbridge is a very interesting place my lord. With your family history, I highly doubt you will be bored." walking back over to his young master, the demonic man bows. "Let us go, young master. I promise that while we are away I will continue to teach you new things."

Ciel nods, waving his hand for his butler to fetch his cane as he abrubtly stands and makes his way into the hall. Grabbing the bags, and the master's cane (Cake long forgotten, but oh well. May-rin shall clean it up, as well as the roses.) and quickly follows his young master, heading down the stairs. He auotmatcially spots the three servants (Tanaka as well) in the main room, bumbling about in their usual goofy manor. clapping his hands once, all of them snap into attnetion, looking up at the demon who now bore the faintist smirk.

"I want you all to listen closely. The young master and I are going on a trip. I need you four to watch over the manor while we are away. It may take a month," He ignores the glare Ciel shot at him. "Is that understood?" Finny, Bard, and May-rin smile wide, cheering about how Ciel had nothing to worry about.

"What kind of trip young master?" Finny smiles up at the young lord, his eyes full of excitement. Said master simply scoffs, starring down at them calmly.

"It's a buissness trip. I am not going on this for pleasure or fun. It is an order from her majesty, nothing more." The young demon heads down the stairs, his butler follwing behind him quickly, gesturing for Finny to fetch the carridge. He then smiles down at Ciel.

"Well, my lord. I do believe you really will enjoy yourself on this trip. You will learn alot, and, trust me. It shall be one _hell _of a time."

_Though, you may want to go back to learning latin, it shall be quite useful... __Male intellectas intelligere oportet audite iuvenis domine..._***(1)***

* * *

><p>"Now my lord, before we arrive there, you must know that there is only two Blackcales currently living in Axbridge. I checked into it last night, and I believe you should begin learning latin again. It will help you when we arrive." Sebastian states, looking back at Ciel , thankful that Finny had picked the open carrige, for the look on the young demon's face was priceless.<p>

"_Latin? _You want me to go back to learning that horribly boring language? Whatever the hell for?" Ciel demands angerily. He had always hated the Latin language, and Sebastian knew this, which is why he couldn't help but smirk.

"Why, because young master. You may not be able to understand some people once we finally reach town, and I do know for a fact that not understanding something highly irritates you." he chuckles, "It's for the best..."

"Tch. I highly doubt that it will be necessary. Latin is such a dull language... not by a long shot." Ciel complains unhappily, glaring up at Sebastian. "I refuse to learn Latin." The demonic man sighs, shaking his head as they pass a sign that indicates they arrived in the town of Axbridge.

"Whatever you say young master... I cannot force you..." As they move through the town, they notice how quiet and peaceful the town is, a few children running around, women walking around doing their chores and such.

_Well it really has stayed peaceful all of this time... I'm surprised, what, with what happened back then... hm..._

"We have arrived, young master." the butler announces finally, stopping the carriage in front of an inn, looking back and smiling at his master. "As soon as we get things settled, we can find the Blackcales that live here if you like, before you start your duty to the queen." He steps off of the carriage, helping his young master down, then taking the bags. Ciel looks around, eying the near by homes and shops.

"It's so... small here. What was the order from the queen again?" Ciel asks, nodding about Sebastian's last question. As Sebastian leads him in, he looks down at his young master calmly.

"There has been an unknown killer going around murdering people here in this town." he explains solemnly, checking them in. The young demon nods, looking up at his servant expectantly.

"And you can take care of this, right?" he asks. He frowns, noticing the split second hesitation in the Demonic man beside him.

"Of course, my lord. It will get done. Trust me." he replies smoothly, giving the bags to the innkeeper, a man in his early forty's, whose blonde hair had begun to thin and gray. The man smiles, his eyes kind.

"Welcome to the Axbridge inn, little Phantomhive." he smiles at Ciel. "I hope you enjoy it here and in town. Ignore the rumors going around. With this butler of yours, you should have no problems." The man laughs. "I'm Alex, I own this inn. If you ever have any questions about anyone or anything in this town, you can always come ask me."

"Oh... Thank you very much." The boy nods politely, turning and heading out the door. "Come Sebastian. I want to find them now."

"Yes young master, I shall be out in a minute." The raven-haired man calls, looking at Alex. As soon as his master was out of ear shot, he grins. "You look old, Alex. Are you really feigning the age forty now? At least I see what you'll look like if you grow old." Sebastian snickers. Alex relives a toothy grin, his eyes flashing red.

"At least I make a living, dear friend. That kid reeks of demon. Is he your lover?" the blonde sets down the bags, leaning against the counter he's behind. "Or simply a pet?" An amused grin passes over the younger-looking demon's lips as he shakes his head.

"No, and no. Ciel used to be contracted to me. I was to get his soul." He smiles a stressed smile. "I was tricked, I now realize that it was not really his fault, but long story short, my young lord is now a demon, and I am forever contracted to him for all eternity." He chuckles softly. "I must admit. I thought I would hate the boy for it, but as it happens, I am _very _fond of him." His smile turns to a grin. "Though I have told him this, the boy wants more than that." Alex laughs, shaking his head, then jabbing a finger at the younger seeming demon.

"Watch what you get yourself dragged into. If he's Blackcale blood, you've already cursed him enough!" the male snickers, waving his hand toward the door. "Go now, I sense that kid's going to get ticked if you don't hurry your ass up, Mr. _butler._" Sebastian scoffs, walking toward the door.

"At least I look young, _old man._" He smirks, nodding once to his old aquiantence before walking out the door, spotting his young master standing close by, looking around the area with curious eyes.

_Ah, how cute Ciel. You really are excited to be here. Whether you want to admit it or not..._

Sebastian clears his throat, walking over to his young master, chuckling. "You seem very interested in the town, young master. I'm glad you have taken at least some appeal to this place. It should be special to you." the demonic butler smiles. "Now, the Blackcale house isn't to far from here, infact, it's just a few streets away. We shall be able to easily walk there. Does that sound acceptable?" The boy just nods, grubbling a yes. The younger demon's face bore a faint blush, as if he was embarrased that his butler had caught him doing something in a childish manor. Bowing quickly, the older demon starts walking, Ciel rushing to catch up, staying beside his butler as they make their way through the town.

_Ciel, are your really **rushing **to stay by my side? This is not very noble like of you... If I ignore your crush, I do believe you will just become more persistant. I'll continue to ignore this obvious infatuation until you admit it to yourself first. Demon's cannot lie the way humans do... Demon's lie, but we don't lie to ourselves, little one. _

Straightening up just a smidgen, the butler smiles down at the young Phanotomhive, pointing to the cabin-like house just up the street.

"There it is, young master. The Blackcale home. Now, if you cannot understand what the woman says, I hope you shall remember your manors, and do not demand the woman to speak english. She does not speak any, yet her daughter does." he explains, leading the boy up to the house. Ciel scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Fine, then I shall just talk to the _daughter._" he responds curtly. At this, the elder demon chuckles, knocking on the door three times.

"If you say so, my lord..." Moments later, a girl around the age of 18 opens the door, looking at the two demons. She smiles politely, her skin a fair tone, with raven black hair and blue-green eyes, that seemed to smile kindly themselves.

"May I help you sirs?" Sebastian bows slightly, smiling as he straightens back up, he gestures to Ciel, who was starring up at the girl in surprise.

"Yes, this is my young lord, Ciel Phantomhive," the demon smirks oh so faintly seeing shock pass through the girl's eyes briefly. "He has come to meet his far away relatives, if that is not to much, madam." The girl blinks quickly, looking down at Ciel, smiling once more.

"Oh, of course not! One moment, I'll inform my mother you're here." She then turns, facing the inside of the house. "Mater! puerum in aliena Integer aedis esse clamat Phantomhive!"***(2)* **She calls in, speaking in (what Irritated Ciel just a bit-how dare Sebastian be right!) latin. A few seconds later, another woman, her voice seeming older, more woman like, calls back.

"Eum in Maria!"***(3)* **The girl Maria, faces Ciel and Sebastian again, still smiling.

"My mother says you can come in, I am Maria," She makes way as the young Phatomhive and his servant make their way in. She then out of nowhere. leands down and hugs Ciel. "I'm so happy that at least some family is left, whether you have the Phantomhive name, or our own." She states kindly, releasing the now startled Ciel and standing yp. "Well, right this way." She walks off into another room, with the Blue-eyed boy right on her heels, seeming to get over his shock quickly.

_Cute..._

Sebastian chuckles very softly, following the other two in, looking around the room with his eyes. Sitting near the window was a woman in her mid thirtys, a canvas and paints infront of her. The woman looks up at Sebastian first, muttering something under her breathm before looking at Maria and Ciel expectantly. Maria smiles escorting Ciel over to her mother.

"Mater, hoc est Ciel Phantomhive, et pincerna, Sebastian. Ciel sit amet parentem".***(4)* **The girl explains, gesturing to Ciel. Ciel nods once politely, starring at the woman, who uncannily looked like the pictures he had seen of his grandmother, only obivously younger. The woman eyes the Phantomhive over, then smiles.

"Blackcale quidem speciem suam, et caerulei oculi sicut modo tenet caput gentis maiores. Quam interesting. Audieram ex Phantomhive deleti sunt. Iuvat videre puer. Et quodcumque petieritis velit.***(5)*** " She laughs, smiling at Maria, nodding to her. Maria then looks down at Ciel, smiling kindly.

_They seem kind, things like that never seem to change about this family._

"My mother says ask any questions you want," she explains, "and if there's anything I know, I can tell you too." Ciel nods, glancing at Sebastian, who nods for him to go ahead. With a sigh, the young boy looks back at the woman.

"Your family history. I want to know as much as you can tell me." He responds, looking from Maria to her mother. "If that is acceptable."

_Well **I **could have done that, young master... Make sure you listen to them closely then. This may seem like a history lesson, but this time the lesson revolves around your family..._

"Oh! I can tell you that." Maria explains, sitting down on a chair residing by her mother, gesturing For Ciel to sit in the arm chair near the door frame, which he does. "Well, let's see..." She hums, thinking of where to begin. "Well, the first time a Blackcale was really noted was Alexus waaaay back in 1754. When he was only 17 he met a strange man, and well, after that, our family seemed to have become cursed. The males, anyway." She sighs. "Every male in our family has always died at a semi-young age. None of them live past their mid thirties. It's really quite dreadful." She pauses, letting the information sink in.

Looking over at his young master, Sebastian notices the slight paleness in his face, noting that he must be thinking of his father's untimly death.

"...Go on." Ciel states, seeming deadset on learning what he can. Maria nods, looking over at her mother, who whispers something to her daughter.

"Oh yes, my mother wants me to make sure I don't forget to tell you _everything._" she straightens up. "Well, our family is certainly cursed, but it took a bloody turn in 1814. Back then, two our anncestors, brothers, well, they never got along as it was." She shakes her head, muttering "men." "The elder of the two, who was named Alexus after the first one, became jealous of his little brother Clement. He had fell in love with the woman clement had married, so, he simply killed his little brother." she shakes her head sadly. "Clement had a little son, not even one yet when the poor boy lost his father. The boy's name was Felix." Both women shudder, casting glances at eachother.

_Now the interesting part... oh how us demons meddle..._

"Felix...Well... he grew up completly hating his uncle for what he did, oh! and Before I forget, AlexusII was Alexia's father, the woman who later married into the Phantomhive family." The 18 year old adds, before going back into her explanation. "There was something always dark lurking within Felix's heart, and when he was only 11, he murdered his uncle out of pure hate and vengence. He hated Alexia too, and he then in turn also hated the Phantomhives. I think he just hated everyone." She finishes, relaxing again. She looks at her mother, asking in Latin if she wanted her to add anything else, briefly explanining to her what she had told Ciel.

"Set semper dicitur familiae maledictus. Maledictus per daemones." ***(6)* **The mother states solemly, causing her daughter to roll her eyes.

"Mother! That's nonsense." Maria sighs, looking at Ciel. "My mother-" she shoots the elder woman a look. "Would like me to also add that she belives that our family is cursed by demons, the foolish woman." The young boy tenses, looking over at his butler, who nods. Ciel then looks back over at Maria questioningly.

"Demons? Why does she think demons cursed your family?" he inquires.

"Well first off, this is _your _family too, little Ciel! And secondly, the only reason she claims that is because my great grandmother, who was married to Clement, swore that a demon helped Fleix kill her husband, and also swore that the demon had planned to turn Felix into one too." The kind eyed woman shakes her head. "It's prue foley, don't worry about that part. Anyway, is there anything else you want to ask?" she once again smiles at Ciel.

"Well I-"

"I apologize, but I do believe my young lord and I should head to where we are staying now, we have yet to even settle in." Sebastian intervenes quickly, walking over, bowing apologetically.

"Oh, well, as long as your staying in town, visit as often as you like!" Maria smiles wide, standing up. "I'll show you out Ciel, thank you so much for visting," she starts, walking out of the room, her conversation with Ciel fading as they head further away. Sebastian looks at the woman, who had gone back to her painting.

"Tunc cognoscetis quia ego capiam et iuvene sint daemones?"***(7)*** he asks, causing the woman to scoff, looking up at him.

"Utique. Sum non stultus. Puer miserabilis, cara proles curam melius. Aut daemon daemon adhuc puer bonus. Incolumem custodiat vos audit?"***(8)* **She responds curtly, setting down her materials. "Ad non tuae dominus solus hic, daemonium. Felix est adhuc. Cum virtute datus phantomhives Odi profecto quaerunt animam pueri. Ne quod fieri." ***(9)* **Sebastian nods, bowing in respect.

"Utique. Te mea verbum. Gratias tuae. Credo videre volet dominus hic iuvenis tum cum id nos videbis. Vale, mulier."***(10)* **he promises, standing and walking out to where Maria and Ciel stood wating. "I apologize, I was simply complementing your mother on her painting." He lies, smiling. "Shall we go young master?" The young boy nods, saying goodbye to Maria one last time, before walking out with his butler.

As they start down the street, he looks up at Sebastian.

"I want to go back there sometime tomarrow." He states, the demonic butler nodding in response.

"As you wish my lord, now let us get you settled in at the inn. You must be tired by now."

_Keep him safe? Of course I'll keep him safe. If Felix comes anywhere near Ciel, I will snap his neck..._

* * *

><p><strong>*(1)*: <strong>Male intellectas intelligere oportet audite iuvenis domine...: To understand the misunderstood, one must listen closely young master...

***(2)*: **Mater! puerum in aliena Integer aedis esse clamat Phantomhive!: Mother! There's a strange boy at the door! He claims to be a Phantomhive!

***(3)*: **Eum in Maria! : Let him in Maria!

***(4)*: **Mater, hoc est Ciel Phantomhive, et pincerna, Sebastian. Ciel sit amet parentem: Mother, this is Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler, Sebastian. Ciel is interested in our family.

***(5)*: **Blackcale quidem speciem suam, et caerulei oculi sicut modo tenet caput gentis maiores. Quam interesting. Audieram ex Phantomhive deleti sunt. Iuvat videre puer. Et quodcumque petieritis velit.: He indeed looks like a Blackcale, His blue eyes and the way he holds his head are like the ancestors in our family. How interesting. I had heard the Phantomhive's were all wiped out. It pleases me to see this young boy. He may ask whatever he likes.

***(6)*: **Set semper dicitur familiae maledictus. Maledictus per daemones.: People have always called our family cursed. Cursed by demons.

***(7)*: **Tunc cognoscetis quia ego capiam et iuvene sint daemones?: I take it then you realize that I and my young lord are indeed demons?

***(8)*: **Utique. Sum non stultus. Puer miserabilis, cara proles curam melius. Aut daemon daemon adhuc puer bonus. Incolumem custodiat vos audit?: Of course. I'm not a fool. The poor boy, you best take good care of that precious child. Demon or no demon he is still a good boy. Keep him safe, you hear me?

***(9)*: **Ad non tuae dominus solus hic, daemonium. Felix est adhuc. Cum virtute datus phantomhives Odi profecto quaerunt animam pueri. Ne quod fieri.: Do not leave your master alone here, demon. Felix is still alive. With the powers he has been given along with his hate for the phantomhives, he will surely try to kill the boy. Do not let that happen.

***(10)*: **Utique. Te mea verbum. Gratias tuae. Credo videre volet dominus hic iuvenis tum cum id nos videbis. Vale, mulier.: Of course. You have my word. Thank you for your time. I do believe my young master will want to visit here all the time, meaning you shall see us soon. Farewell, madam.


	6. in flammis

_**A/N:** _Well then! this took longer for me to post than I thought it would! I apologize for taking so long to update, I didn't expect to have such a busy summer! I promise to try and post new chapters as soon as I can, so please forgive me readers! On the brightside, there **_is _**a **lemon **coming up in one or two chapters! So hopefully you will all look forward to it!

Reviews and such always appreiciated!

**also the bolded paragraphs are flashbacks, not to be confused with the actual present time.

* * *

><p>Ciel, as Sebastian had predicted, throughly enjoyed staying in Axbridge; thus far, he had already pestered the elder about going to see Maria and her mother Isabella everyday. Not that Sebastian minded, in fact, he found it quite cute the way the young lord one always insist that they go over as soon as possible. The demonic butler didn't mind taking Ciel over to the Blackcale house everyday, for the littler demon was quite safe. (as Ciel and he had came to realize, Maria not only had a short temper, but also a habit of becoming overprotective of Ciel- not that Sebastian minded, the safer his young lord the better.) Maria and Isabella would entertain the boy everyday for a few hours, giving Sebastian time to slip out unbothered and (sadly) unnoticed by his master. But no matter, the demonic man should have seen it coming, for his master was the most impatient of demon children. And he had in fact ordered his demon away to do as he pleased, whether he meant it or not...<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Walking into the young master's room, the elder demon swiftly walks past the sleeping Earl and over to the window, drawing the curtains open and allowing the morning light to shine in. He looks over at Ciel and smiles as the young lord began to stir, waking from his slumber.<strong>

**_I must admit... the little one is quite innocent looking when he first wakes up in the morning. It's times like this when I highly regret waking him..._**

**"My Apologizes, young master, but it is time for you to get up. You have much to do today before visiting the Blackcales again. I'm afraid you have forgotten that we are here not for fun. young master." He pauses, watching as his young demon lord sits up, rubbing his eyes in a childish manner in the attempts to awake fully. "We should begin as soon as possible that way you have more time to spend with the Blackcale women." Ciel immediately glares up at Sebastian, his sleepiness seeming to be completely gone.**

**"I thought I told you I didn't want to do anything while we are here! I am going to do nothing today but visit Maria and her mother! No useless lessons!" He scowls and crosses his arms. "Whatever you thought you had planned is not what I'm going to do today." The boy stands, his glare un-faltering. "Just... dress me and take me over there. I'll eat breakfast with them."**

_**Well, aren't you a little cranky this morning Ciel? You really must be getting hungry, I knew it would happen soon...**_

**Sebastian sighs, bowing and then walks over and picks his young lord's outfit for the day. He walks back over, swiftly undressing his master, starting to dress him. What became unnoticed by the younger demon, as how Sebastian's hands lingered in spots they shouldn't have, which disappointed the elder. He wanted to see Ciel react and flush red in the face. With a very quiet sigh of disappointment, Sebastian stands up , bowing before smiling down at his young demon lord.**

**"My young lord, I respect your enthusiasm, but I highly recommend doing what we came t-"**

**"I said no. For the last time! If you feel so concerned about all of it! Go do it yourself! Leave me alone for the day for once!" The boy snaps, quickly turning away from his demonic butler.**

_**Ah... So that's how you feel today... Alright little moody one...**_

**"Alright young master, I suppose I will allow it..." He replies smoothly, heading toward the door. "I will stay out of your way all day. I'm going to fetch Alex and have him escort you today. Have a good day, Ciel."**

_**That's quite alright... I needed a free day anyway... a few things need to be done...**_

* * *

><p>Looking out at the town from the tree he stands in, Sebastian sighs. A lot had to be done within a few hours. His first priority was getting his master a soul to devour. He himself can wait.<p>

_I can't just let my young master grow more irritated and hungry. It's getting on my nerve slightly..._

Jumping down from that spot, the demonic butler spots the perfect prey; a simple thief. No one would miss him one bit. Chuckling softly, a smirk playing on his lips, Sebastian quickly moves toward the meager human, and in a flash tears through his chest, pulling out the wispy-like silver smoke that was his soul.

_This human's lucky I'm in a rush, he just died quicker than how demons kill their prey._

He watches as the body slumps to the ground with a soft "thump", pulling out a small and simple purple vial, popping the cork open and trapping the substance inside, saving it to slip into the master's tea later. Tucking it back into his tailcoat, pulling out his pocket watch instead. "Hm. I still have a few hours until Ciel makes it back to the inn with Alex. Which means I can start taking care of the Felix problem." The demon murmurs, and in a flash zips through town, keeping his eyes out for any demonic presence. The demonic man searches for a good 15 minutes, scanning the area, until an aura passes by, zipping into a nearby alley.

There's one...

The demon butler quickly pursues after it, trapping it in the alley. "Well, You certainly aren't the demon I'm after... But I suppose you can certainly tell me where you're master is. Can't you?" He addresses the demon in front of him.

The demon scoffs, turning and facing the other. The demon Sebastian had found easily could stand out as an "Otherworldly being". The demonic man had long silver hair, with piercing silver eyes. His attire was that of a butlers, but the air around him seemed more like a master himself.

"Tch. I would hardly call Felix my master. I may look like a butler, but that's simply because of his pride." the demon scoffs, sending a glare Sebastian's way. "You're the Phantomhive's demon aren't you? I never thought you would be tricked into servitude for eternity like I was. And by the same kin nonetheless! Please, Felix is no more than a defiant pet. He wanted to come back here, and have me act as a servant. I own him, not the other way around, Sebastian." The mentioned demon chuckles.

"I'll let you think that. It's been awhile Damien. I haven't seen you since the incident with Alexus Blackcale. You liked to steal him away from me." Sebastian gives an icy smile. " I'm not surprised that you went for Felix later in life. This is just what you get for stealing Alexus' soul and body away from me. That was taboo among demons." He takes a step forward, advancing towards Damien. "And now you're stuck with a defiant 'pet' who has you wrapped around his finger. And you two aren't even contacted! How pathetic." The other demon glares daggers at Sebastian, scoffing again.

"Says the servant who was tricked by a mere young teenage boy. That must have hurt your ego." He smirks. "I saw the boy earlier today. He's quite a delectable boy,"The look on Sebastian's face hardens, turning into suspicion.

"What do you mean you saw him?" He asks, a threatening look in his eyes. Damien's smirk widened, giving a toothy grin. In a flash, he's out of the alley. He looks back at Sebastian and chuckles.

"I saw him while Felix was busy visiting his family home. I wonder how your little master is doing." Before Sebastian has time to ask him what he meant, Damien disappears.

_Annoying bastard..._

The demonic butler takes off, heading for the Blackcale home, slightly worried.

_I didn't sense anything wrong! I would've..._

Someone shrieks, and Sebastian heard only one thing before he took off with great speed.

_Ciel!_

The Blackcale house had gone up in flames.


	7. De cinere fontes  elit

_**A/N:** _Hurray! Another chapter out! I can't believe I've already gotten to 7 chapters... But good news, this story isn't even close to being over with yet! Thank you those so far who have put up with this story since March, and thanks to those who have just recently read my fanfic! ... I'm rambling again, aren't I? ^.^; Sorry! Anyway, I noticed after it was published, that chapter 6 was... Kind of on the short side. But! I have made it up with this chapter! It's much longer, AND contains a surprise at the end of this story. Lets see how many of you actually pay attention to the author notes. ;)

Reviews please!

* * *

><p>The scent of smoke filled the air, and villagers run in panic to get someone who could put the fire out. Sebastian, wasting no time to stop and think, had run straight into the burning home to find his master.<p>

_How could I have been so foolish? I should have known something wasn't right as soon as Damien spoke to me. He was stalling me! That bastard..._

With a quick look around, he quickly spots not his master, but Maria. She was trapped between two boards that had fallen, keeping as far away as she could from the fire. Rushing up, the demonic butler quickly removes the two boards with ease, freeing the young lady, helping her towards the exit.

"Oh thank you Sebastian!" She gushes, stopping before reaching the safe exit. She turns to him, eyes full of tears. "Ciel, h-he was upstairs when it started! Get him and get him away from here! We'll be fine!" With a quick nod, the butler leads her out with inhuman speed, then quickly makes his way upstairs, not worrying about the little stings of pain his human body felt. After all, his master's life was on the line, and he could feel the mark of their eternal contract burning as hot as the flames around him. There was no time to waste. Though Ciel may be a demonic being now, he is still terrified of fire and flames, and must be frozen in fear by now.

And Sebastian was correct. There, under some fallen boards, (much like the ones that had blocked his way to Maria earlier) was the young Phantomhive, trembling and covering his head from the fire around him. From where he stood the elder demon could clearly see his master tremble, his eyes shut tight, proving that even as a demon, the younger demon is still deathly afraid of fire.

"Young master!" Sebastian calls, swiftly making his way over. The young boy looks up at his butler with a terrified look in his visible eye.

"Sebastian, free me at once and then stop this fire!" The boy demands. Though Ciel tried to seem as calm as ever, the look in his eye and the shaking in his tone gave his fear away. Without saying a word, the demonic man swiftly removes the boards Ciel was trapped under. He picks up the young demon, moving himself and the Phantomhive away from most of the flames. "I can walk Sebastian, put me down!" Ciel states. Sebastian looks his young lord over, noting how he had burns on his hands and legs, his clothes lightly singed as well, but no real harm was done to him. He nods once, and then sets him down.

"We must hurry my lord, this house is no longer sturdy. Where is Miss Isabelle?" The elder demon asks, scanning the area quickly. Said master coughs in response, covering his eyes from the bright flames. His body glistening with sweat from the intense flames. He then shakes his head.

"Auntie I-Isabelle was out in the back when the fire started. There was a man here before it happened. Maria let him in, and he lunged for me." His butler picks him up, and with speed only possible for a non-human being, goes out the nearest window, covering his master's head as they go through glass and flames.

_He **lunged** for my little one? I am going to kill that pathetic pet of Damien's!_

They land on the ground with a soft "thud" Sebastian still holding onto his young demon lord. He stands up with them, looking back at the blazing flames consuming the house. The man sighs, looking at the boy in his arms who was staring wide-eyed at the flames himself.

"I'm sorry young master... But there is no possible way for me to save the house now, it is too burnt up." he apologizes quietly, watching the flames. "We have to let the flames finish consuming it. The most we can do is helping them reconstruct a new home." he looks down at his young master, who had passed out from exhaustion. With a small smile, the demonic man carries them away from the fire and towards the nearby trees. He watches the people around rush back and forth, trying to stop a fire that had already destroyed the home. He looks down at his master once more, then turns carrying him off and away from the scene.

"Wh...what are you doing? Take me back over there this instant! I need to make sure auntie and Maria are ok!" The boy demands, squirming frantically, wincing a bit from his burns as he does. "Take me back NOW!" Sebastian ignores his master's demands, seeings how it wasn't an "order" and keeps his pace steady, moving further and further away from the burning spot.

"I apologize again young lord, but they are both alright, and Miss Maria specifically told me to get you away from there. I am taking you back to the inn, and you are going to rest."

"...I hate you."

"Of course young master."

_How cute._

* * *

><p>As the day progressed into the evening, Sebastian and Alex had searched high and low for the other demonic pair, not spotting them anywhere. Currently near the outskirts of town, they decide to make their way back by taking their time. Besides, Ciel was put to sleep an hour ago. "Sorry we couldn't find them Sebastian." Alex apologizes for the tenth time, looking at his companion sheepishly. "And sorry I wasn't there when the fire started, I had no idea Felix started a fire. After he tried lunging at the kid I tackled him and we took a tumble out the door." He explains, slipping his hands into his pocket as they walk into town, his body language nothing but apologetic. "He managed to slip from my grasp and took off towards the back of the house. The bastard must have started it when he got away. Sorry mate."<p>

The younger looking demon simply shrugs, dismissing his apology. "It was just a house. No lives were lost. And honestly, I don't see the obsession with having a nice looking home." he states with a cheerful tone. " I mean, humans parrish quickly anyway. What's the point of the house being so furnished? Isn't that just for looks anyway?" The older demon next to him laughs, shaking his head.

"You never change do you Sebastian?" he chuckles. "You still have no clue what it's really like to be human." He grins at the other. "How did you handle such a small child like Ciel? The old you would have beat him senseless!" Said demon grins, looking up at the night sky.

"It wasn't easy in the beginning, trust me. I used to want to go and just end his life, never mind our contract. He was that obnoxious back then. But..." Sebastian smiles a genuine smile, something not even Alex himself had ever seen. "As the years progressed, the child was becoming a lot easier to handle. In fact, the hardest things about him now is trying to get him to focus on his studies, and his mood swings...he's actually quite adorable when he gets angry." The two make their way back into the town, the inn visible in the distance. "I'm honestly very happy that I'm stuck with the boy for all eternity. He's very amusing."

"I saw that." Alex replies with a chuckle, "When I walked him to the Blackcale home he kept his head held high, like a grown man. He's very prideful, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is." The butler responds, walking up to the inn's front door. "When his pride is hurt, my young master goes on a little angry fit, not calming down until he finally gets his way. It is very entertaining to witness. I do enjoy teasing him and watching the reactions I get in response." Alex watches as his companion smiles to himself, looking out to the distance as if in thought. With a grin, Alex nudges him once, regaining his attention.

"Sebastian, don't tell me you of all people are in love with the kid." The man teases, watching the raven-haired butler's eyes go slightly wide from surprise.

"Love? Of course not old man! What a foolish thing to assume!" He defends, finally opening the inn door and walking in. The servant seems flustered now, as if Alex's words hit deep.

_In love? I do not** love**. What a foolish thing for Alex to say! He knows love is strictly out of the question. After what happened many years ago, love isn't even something I need to consider. I'm simply fond of-and sexually attracted to-the boy. Nothing else!_

"Of course I'm not in love with him you foolish old man. What a ridiculous thing to say! You of all people should know better to say such things." The demonic servant replies dryly, quickly calming down. "I have fondness for him, nothing else." With a final word of farewell, Sebastian swiftly heads up the inn stairs, moving down the hall toward the two rooms he and his master had rented.

_Fool of an old demon... How dare he suggest such things! He of all men should know not to claim such things. Sorry excuse for a demon..._

Passing Ciel's room he stops, hearing a whimper from inside the room.

"N-nn...Hah..."

Sebastian sighs softly, facing the door.

_A nightmare. Not very surprising after what had happened today. I should check on him..._

Placing a hand on the doorknob, the butler quietly turns the handle and opens the door. "Young mast-" He stops short, looking at the sight placed infront of him.

"G-get out!" There on the bed was Ciel, not in the middle of a nightmare, but in the middle of pleasuring himself. The boy quickly covers himself back up, face flushed red from anger, embarrasment, and pleasure. "Get out!"

Quickly recovering from his surprise, Sebastian simply smirks, walking over to his master's bed.

"Well, I didn't expect to find _this _when I came in to check on you..." he muses, his eyes begining to glow a demonic red. "This is so much more fun..."

_Tonight is going to be more entertaining than I thought..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **Ha! Cliffhanger! mean, arn't I? NAW. Especially because of the little surprise I have in store! Now, I love all fans of this story, and each and every review makes me extremely happy. So here's what I have to say. My goal before I publish chapter 8 is to have 35 reviews. I'm not forcing any one to review, oh no, on the contrary. I'm going to bargin with you.

If I can get 35 reviews, reviewers 27-35 will all get yaoi oneshots of there choice from the list I provide below! Seems resonable right? I think so. Listed below is the animes and couples I will gladly do a one-shot for;

**Blackbutler Couples:**

SebastianXCiel

ClaudeXSebastian

AloisXCiel

ClaudeXAlois

SebastianXGrell(OR GrellXSebastian)

**Naruto Couples:**

SasukexNaruto

ItachiXNaruto

ItachiXSasuke

KabutoXSasuke

KakashiXSasuke

SasoriXDeidara

ItachiXDeidara

tobi(Madara)XDeidara

**Black Cat Couples:**

SvenXTrain

CreedXTrain

**Vampire Knight Couples:**

KanameXZero

AkatsukiXAido

KanameXAido

IchijoXShiki

**Fullmetal Alchemist Couples:**

RoyXEd

EdXAl

HughesXRoy

HughesXEd

EnvyXEd

GreedXEd

**Deathnote Couples:**

MattXMello

LXLight

LXMello

LXNear

MelloXNear

LightXNear

LightXMello

**Those are the shows and couples I am currently willing to do.

Now here's how this will go; Those who review. After you leave your review, send me a PM saying what couple you would like, and how you would like it set up. (For example, do you want a highschool setting? a tradgedy? smut? prue angst? dark or happy? Things of that nature. I'll come up with everything else unless you have a certian plot in mind.)

As I stated before, this is for reviewers 27-35. However, if more people than that review by the time I post chapter eight, those additional people will get one-shots as well.

These are a lot of one-shots, so as the author of them I ask for patience. 8+ oneshots will take a bit of time, plus updating chapters of this story. (Luckliy, I have the next three chapters written up already. w) When the onehot you have requested is finished, I will send you a PM stating that, as well as the tittle of the story.

If this works well, I plan to do this agan in the future. So until the next update, happy reviewing! And I hope so far you all are pleased with this story. ^^


	8. seducens nocte

_**A/N:** _Woo! Chapter eight! I'm pretty sure you will love this chapter, especially since I left you all with an interesting cliff hanger. ;D Yes all, this is a lemon chapter, yay! I know some of you have been excited about the up coming lemon, and here it finally is!

On another note, I owe a few of you guys some one-shots for reviewing last time. Thank you all so much guys! I never thought I would get to 40+ reviews! So far, I only have 4 one-shots to do, which makes me have to ask;

The rest of you who reviewed last chapter, do you guys want your one-shots?

Here's the people I'm doing one-shots for so far;

**Snow Whites Posion Kiss **- AloisXClaude

**promocat **- SebastianXCiel

**I-AM-GODxX **- SebastianXCiel

**XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13 **- SebastianXCiel

If those of you who reviewed last chapter would like your one-shots, please message me.

Now here's the lemon you all have been waiting for!

Thanks again, Reviews are really appriciated!

* * *

><p>Sebastian never thought he would see the day would he would walk in to such a sight.<p>

His young master, who was _supposed _to be sleeping was doing something completley different. Infact, it looked like he wasn't planning on going to sleep for a while, for the young lord was _masturbating. _

So where did that leave both the master and his highly amused butler now?

It left them both on the bed, Sebastian leaning over Ciel, who was trying to squirm away out of embarassment.

"S-sebastian! What is the meaning of this? I told you to get out!" Ciel manages to snap, face flushed a deep red, "Obey me Dammit!"

"Now now young master," Sebastian cooes gently, kissing beside the young demon's ear, causing a visual shiver to go down his spine, "I'm simply going to help you with your little _problem..._" He strokes Ciel's nipples from under his night shirt, feeling them almost intstantly tense up. "Tonight we shall have some fun..." From where his hand lay, he could feel the heat rapidly spreading across the young phantomhives body. Giving into his butler's light touches, Ciel moans softly.

"What...What are you...Ngh..." He groans, his mind going blank as Sebastian continued his assult on the sensitive red buds. His body was reacting in ways the boy had never felt before, and for some reason, being dominated by his butler like this was a turn-on for him. His breathing soon turned into little excited mewls, fueling Sebastian's desire even more.

_Why Ciel, I must admit I highly enjoy this side of you...And you seem perfectly fine right after the fire.._

Sebastian lifts up the night-shirt more, revealing the young demon below's chest, stomach, and slowly re-hardeing member.

_Excited already Ciel? I wonder if I have discovered a little masodist... How very demon-like of you..._

Leaning his head down, Sebastian nibbles on the small reddeing nubs, earning a moan from the young Earl.

"Wait. I-I'm injured..Nhh..."

"You only recived minor burns, and those won't even scar, young master." The butler whispers silkily, "You're not majorly injured, and I'm so relieved...No new scars will damage your beautiful skin..."

"I...ah..."The younger tries to protestm face flushed red. All of his attemted protests were soon cut short, as the elder demon moves his hand down, gripping and rubbing Ciel's shaft, his other hand fondling with the boy's nipples writhes and squirms, feeling even warmer. He felt weak, being fondled by his butler like this, and couldn't think of anything else. He gasps, immense heat shooting straight down to his penis as Sebastian once again flicks his tounge over one of the buds teasingly. "Nnh.."

_Ah, I believe I have found a sweet spot here, haven't I little one? You're reacting very nicely..._

Sebastian then goes from nipple to nipple, gently biting and licking, teasing his lord beyond belief.

"Isabella said thank you by the way..." He states between licks, "She heard about how you plan to give enough funds to help them build a new home...How kind, I didn't even know that..." As the butler speaks, the tip of his tounge flicks agaisnt a nipple once more, making the young Phantomhive to gasp and arch up, ordering Sebastian to suck them, and suck them hard. Grinning, the demon happily obliges, sucking and nipping at the little nubs one at a time.

"Ah!" Another sensation went straight to the lord's lower region, causing a breathed gasp to escape his moist lips. "Ah...nm..oh..uh.." The young phantomhive, unable to help himself, soon turning into a squirming moaning mess. Each time his butler sucked, he felt warmth, and a strange sense of unity. Sebastian was his servant, his "Partner in crime", his everything. Sebastian was his and only his, and knowing that sent a strange warm feeling to his heart. He loves his demon. "Se...bastian... I..."

"Shh..." The raven-haired butler cooes, kissing Ciel's chest once more before quickly ridding him of his night shirt completely. He then spreads the young boy's legs wide, smirking very faintly. "So beautiful..."

"Don't say such perverse things!" Ciel cries out, glaring at the man with lust filled eyes.

"But you look so good like this, _Ciel..._" Said Earl shudders. He already felt penetrated just by Sebastian's unfaltering gaze. The young lord's legs quiver, feeling even hotter. The admiration Sebastian was displaying had the boy excited, his penis becoming fully erect and gently throbbing. The demon butler chuckles, grinning softly, holding out two fingers to his lord.

"Suck." He demands softly, eyes aglow. In his needy state, his master simply did as he was told, bringing the older male's fingers into his mouth, sucking and lapping at them like a kitten would milk. This action sent shivers down the man's spine, fueling his carnal disires even more. Deeming them wet enough, the butler removes his finger's from the Phantomhive's mouth with a small "pop", sliding them down to Ciel's ass, sliding them around his tight entrance. "Now you will have to relax young master, or this will become painful..." He pauses, smirking as he pictured how later his master would be begging to be taken over and over.

_Alex was right...This boy really has woken up those old feelings inside me-but not love...Just...Desire. Like **I **had said before. I'm fond of him...That's all._

Ciel was in a daze, not comprehending what was happening until he felt a stinging feeling, and heard a strange squishing sound. Sebastian had penetrated his entrance with a finger, moving it around gently, searching for something, until...

"AH!"

Ciel moans loudly, his head thrashing to the side, begging his butler to hit the spot again. With a demonic grin, Sebastian soon slips more fingers in, quickly thrusting them up agaisnt the little bundle of nerves that made his young lord lose it.

"Oh... Ah..." Ciel couldn't help but keep moaning and gasping, the pleasure building as he unknowingly starts to move his hips back in time with the thrusts made by Sebastian's fingers. "Oh...mmm... Se...bastian... hah.."

Said demon keeps thrusting his fingers gently, brushing up on Ciel's spot each time, almost sending the Earl over the edge. Seeing his young master in this state, member hard and leaking pre-cum had the butler's own member throbbing within the now seemingly _tight _captivity of his pants. Licking his lips, he pulls his fingers out of the young teen, causing the Phantomhive to whine uncharcteristically. Sebastian lets out a sigh of want, quickly removing everything that had been holding back his hardened man-hood. Ciel blushes, eyes widening at the size of his servants member. Pinning down his young blue-eyed master, Sebastian kisses him full on the lips, grinding his member agaisnt the teen's own, causing them both to moan at the enjoyable friction.

"Mm...Ciel.." Sebastian groans quietly,rubbing his cock agaisnt the young Earl's thigh. "Shall I make you mine?"

"Yes!"Ciel gasps, his voice filled with longing and impatience. "Just get on with it!"

_You asked for it little one..._

Chuckling, the butler utters a "yes young master", before sliding into his young lord slowly, sliding in as much as the teen's tight ass would allow.

_Oh... So tight.._

The Phantomhive gasps in pain, tears stinging his eyes. "Se-sebastian...nn...hurts..." The butler can't help but grin somewhat sadistically, pushing in just alittle more. Ciel's pained gasps soon turned into little moans, urging Sebastian to move more. Obliging, the demonic man starts moving gently, trying so hard to hold himslef back.

Ngh... He may be demon...But he is still frail...I must try to hold back...

"Sebastian..." The master moans, seeming frustrated in his lust filled state. "I'm not going to break in two! Don't treat me like a woman!"

_Yes..._

"Yes young master." He mutters with a smirk. He then thrusts deep inside of the younger, making himself moan and Ciel cry out, grabbing his butler's shoulders.

"Ah! Ngh..."

Sebastian soon turns Ciel into a complete mess, thrusting deeper, pounding quickly in and out, hitting his lord's prostate every time.

"Yes! Ah..." The Phantomhive moans again, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulder blades. "Keep hitting that spot!" Groaning softly in response, the demonic man complies, rolling his hips and thrusting up again, once again hitting the teen's prostate. The Earl cries out, arching up and thrusting his hips back to meet his butler's thrusts, causing moans to leave both their mouths. "Mm... ah, ah, AH! S-sebastian!"

"Nn...Ciel... Come if you want..." Sebastian felt himself reaching his peak. Ciel's muscles contract around his cock, as the young lord ejaculates, throwing his head back as he shudders and moans. Feeling his master's muscles tighten around him, Sebastian comes soon after, releasing deep into Ciel and moaning softly. "Ciel..." Rocking his hips gently, Sebastian and Ciel ride out the pleasures of both their orgasms, nothing heard but the sounds of their panting. Kissing the Phantomhive's neck, the demonic man pulls out of him gently, sighing contently and kissing the teen's flushed face before wrapping his strong arms around the Earl's little waist.

The teen nuzzles into Sebastian without thinking, feeling the sensation of sleep start to wash over him. Chuckling softly, Sebastian nuzzles the Earl's neck fondly.

"See? Wasn't that much better than pleasuring yourself?" He teasingly whispers, petting Ciel's hair.

"Stop saying such perverse things you perverted demon..." Ciel grumbles, closing his eyes. "Don't do this with anyone but me..." Sebastian simply chuckles again.

"Of course not my lord, you're mine, and I wouldn't think about doing this with anyone but your delectable self." He silkily responds, covering them up. "Now sleep little one, you need your rest. Tomarrow Alex and I shall help the Blackcale women with their home, and then begin the search for Felix and his...Compainon. Everything shall be fine." by the end of the conversation, Ciel had fell asleep, breathing softly.

_Ciel..._

Sebastian smiles, gently playing with the boy's hair and sighs softly.

_You belong to me, little one, no one is going to lay a hand on you while I'm around, I promise you. If Damien or Felix try anything I **will **tear them to shreds... _

_I will always protect you._


	9. conversus mensas

A/N: Oh goodness! I didn't think it would take me this long to update! D: *ready for the readers to throw stones* I'm so sorry about that! I am! But here's a new chapter! *puppy eyes* It makes it ok again, right? I'm hoping you all will be happy (well, somewhat happy) with this chapter, for it delves into Sebastian's past! Yay! The part you may not be happy with... neh... You'll find out! ;3

Those who are still waiting on your oneshots, don't worry, as stated before I haven't forgotten about you. But I felt I realllly needed to update soon, or I would lose some of my readers.

Also, to keep me motivated, (I mean, i'm lazy, that's kinda why it takes so long to update...) I will post the next chapter after I get 60 reviews. Kay? No chapter update right away. Sooner I hit 60 reviews, sooner next chapter goes up. And believe me, things start to get really interesting.

Well With all that said, enjoy this next installment of vinculis infectum!

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>The days seemed to fly by after the fire, and neither Sebastian nor Ciel had spoken a word about the lust filled night they had spent together. Things had gone back to normal or so it seemed.<p>

"Alright young master, now repeat after me; Meum namen est Ciel Phantomhive. Funtum domino comit filio Vincentio." Sebastian speaks in Latin smoothly, the language easily rolling off of his tongue. "If you want to communicate  
>with Ms. Isabelle, we must teach you quickly." The Phantom Earl simply blinks in bewilderment, looking at his butler as if he had two heads.<p>

"The only part I understood was 'My name is Ciel Phantomhive', and the word Funtum. What on earth did you say?" The young teen inquires, drumming his fingers on the small table Alex had brought in earlier. "For studying." he had told  
>the Earl. Yes, Ciel was being threatened. Sebastian told him if he did not continue with his studies, he would no longer help the boy advance as a demon. "Shouldn't you be out looking for Felix and that guy he's with instead of boring me with Latin?" The demon servant tsks, raising an eyebrow at his young lord skeptically. Oh how the boy loved to get out of his studies.<p>

"I already told you young master, they are nowhere to be found at this current time. Alex and I have taken turns searching each day. Alex searches from morning until night, while I then switch with him, and search from the time I put you to sleep until it is time to wake you up." The butler gives a smug look, spotting the faint trace of irritation on the littler demon's face. "Which means I am free to teach and serve you until you are ready to be put to bed." He pauses, and then gives his master a stern look. "Now stop trying to change the subject, and repeat what I had said, or no sweets today." he warns, amusement coming back into his tone.

"Alright! Alright!" Ciel exclaims angrily, not liking how his sweets were threatened, "What is it you even said anyway?"

"'My name is Ciel Phantomhive. The owner of the Funtum company and son of Vincent.'" Sebastian drawls patiently, "Now repeat that all in Latin."

"Alright already!" The boy snaps, "Shut it so I can!" he pauses, seeming to fumble over the thoughts in his mind. "Meum...Namen... est Ciel Phantomhive. Funtum Domo-"

"Domino, my lord."

"Whatever! Domino comit..."

"Comitio, young master."

"Would you shut it already?"

_Well, this is certainly going to be a long evening..._

* * *

><p>Hours later after putting the smaller demon to bed, Sebastian stood at the edge of the town, looking up at the night sky with a thoughtful look upon his face. He had given up searching for the night, and he decided tonight he would have peace for once in a long time. It had been at least over a hundred years since he was able to stare at the night sky like he was. In fact, the last real-time he had done something like this, was with <em>him.<em>

_They stared up at the clear night sky together, the teenage man grinning up at his servant with his abnormally bright blue eyes, a glint of mischief in them as he grinned up at the "man" beside him. The teen's shaggy black hair falls in front of his face as he looks away, and back at the village before finally looking at the sky once more._

_"Tell me, Nicolai, do you demons really ever look up to the heavens, or are you all too busy devouring souls like beasts." The blue-eyed teen asks the man teasingly. "I mean really. you can't **all **be mindless soul eaters. Am I right?" The man called Nicolai laughs darkly, smirking a bit as he looks down at the younger._

_"Please Alexus. Why would any demon **want **to look up at the heavens?" He sneers, tsking once. "The only thing up there are good for nothing angels. Why would I ever want to look back up at the place I happily left?" Nicolai's eyes glow slightly, and he gets a far off look as if something bothered him, before his eyes once again took on a reddish-brown tint._

_Unlike most people in the village Alexus lived in, Nicolai dressed in what people would call abnormal attire. He wore a black leather shirt, tight Hip-hugging pants, and slight heels. Most people swore up and down that Nicolai was either a cross dresser, or a witch. His black hair had always fallen whichever way it had felt like that day, and had a sexy bed-head look to the black strands. Over all, the demon really didn't care what other people thought of his look, nor did he really care about it himself. Sure, he was a butler, Alexus's butler, but that **really **didn't mean he would have to go all out and play the part perfectly. He would always just give the brat what he wanted, screw him when asked, and then Alexus would give him the freedom to do as he pleased. It was the perfect master for him, and as it was, the only reason Nicolai let himself be ripped of his wings and fall from heaven was because of the **delectable **seventeen year old he called master._

_"Oi! Are you even listening? Nicolai!" Alexus calls, waving a hand in front of his butler's face. The demonic butler finally snaps out of it, looking down at the pouting and irritated teen. He blinks, nodding once. Alexus rolls his eyes and huffs once. Nicolai could be so hopeless at times. "I asked you why you left the heavens?" Ah, that. Of course it would be something like that. Alexus Blackcale happened to be a nosey person, and really had to have his way, other wise he would throw a mini fit._

_"Well, I am sorry to say, that that's something I don't want to share with you, **master.**" The other "man" laughed slightly, seeing the enraged look on his lord's face. " In fact, I'm never going to tell you why. Now, if you excuse me, I believe there is something I need to investigate." As he finishes talking, he begins to head down the hell they had stood on, but goes opposite from the village and towards a patch of woods. Sure, he may not be the **best **butler out there, but who the hell cared? It's not like he'd always play the part of a lowly butler. That would just be ridiculous._

_"Hey! When are you going to come home?! answer me Nicolai!" Alexus calls to him, demanding a response. "You always take off! Where is it that you go?" Said demon chuckles, not turning his head as he continues to walk away from the human._

_He wouldn't tell. It was none of his lord's business. And if Alexus really was to find out what Nicolai did almost every night, the teen would shudder in pure fear. And that would simply be boring. The day Nicolai can suck Alexus dry of his soul will be the day the young demon has waited so long for. A soul like his is very rare, and Nicolai couldn't resist the temptation. he wanted, no, **needed **to claim it. In order to fall from the heavens, Nicolai had done the most "Unspeakable act among the angel kind." He had murdered an arch angel. But it was all worth it, for the things that would eventually come._

_Nicolai heads deeper into the woods, enjoying the small bits of silence within it. The trees tall shadows loomed over the ground, and not even the crickets dared to chirp. Someone like Nicolai was most certainly near by. Heading up a small hill, the demonic man sees that he was entirely correct, though the person standing close by was not the one he had all been expecting._

_"Alex?" The man, who was recently looking up at the stars, looks towards the other. The man who Nicolai called Alex gives a small grin, raising one hand, a small gesture of greeting towards the other._

_"Hey there kid. I knew you'd be around here somewhere, and you sensed me to, didn't ya?" Alex inquires to the puzzled demon. As he walks closer, Nicolai begins to snap out of his confusion, and manages to grin back._

_"You look awful Alex. What did you do?" He asks. He wasn't exaggerating. The man in front of him looked like a wreck. His torn shirt hung by simple remaining threads, the once white cloth stained red. His hair, which Nicolai was accustomed to seeing slicked back was a mess, and his upper torso and face were covered in cuts. And down his back were the trickles of blood, from wide gashing wounds, the ulitimate sign of an angel who had fallen. Never would Nicolai have thought that someone like Alex would fall from the heavens, it was very bizare, and peaked his curiosity._

_"It's a long story kid," Alex starts, his grin now a frown, and his features grim. "But I figured I might as well fall, and keep tabs on my brother. He fell about a month ago. Nicolai's face instantly goes pale, and a scowl appears on his features._

_"Why is Damien on earth?" The seemingly younger demon growls out, not at all happy with the news. Damien was his biggest threat, and the being he had always hated the most. If he was on earth, that would mean he wanted Alexus as well._

_The older demon sighs, shaking his head._

_"My brother his a bit crazed when it comes to his goals, you should know that by now." The other states, scratching the back of his head. "Don't forget, when you two both resided in heaven, you broke into the fate's area, and looked at how this human would live, and how worthwhile his soul was. Damien was the who told you about it in the first place. So of course he was going to take any oppertunity he could to follow you down here. This is a game, a competition to my brother. Don't let your guard down too much..." Nicolai, obviously not happy, gives a soft scoff, crossing his arms._

_"He won't take him." He mutters moodily. In all honesty, Nicolai himself was a teenager to the demons and the angels. Fairly young and oh so arrogant. "I already contracted Alexus. The kid adores me. There's no way in **hell** that Alexus would leave me for Damien." He looks to his friend, secretly demanding that Alex would do something to get in his brother's way, to stop him, unless he wanted Nicolai to kill Damien. "Keep him away from this little village then. I don't want to have to kill him right away, I want to get Alexus's soul, and **then **kill your stupid little brother." He finishes smugly, causing the new fallen angel in front of him to frown._

_"Now kid, I'm not going to let you kill him. He's not very wise, but he's still my little brother and I have to watch out for him." He explains calmly, unaffected by the glare he was now getting from the other "man". "I'll try to keep him away from here, but I'm not going to kill him, nor will I let you ever kill him. I think..." He pauses, seeming to think hard, "I'm going to open up some time of business in this town, I can keep an eye on you that way, **and **make sure my dear little brother stays away and out of trouble."_

_"Damn you old man..."_

_"Now now, I told you what I had to say, that's all." Alex chuckles, giving a tired grin. "Now that I told you all this, shouldn't you be rushing back to that master of yours? Damien might get ahead of you, if you upset your meal and let him get all stirred up and lonely. My brother might slip in." He ends with the amusing warning, patting Nicolai's shoulder once. "I'll see you later, alright?" Nicolai, unhappy with the entire thing, simply grumbles a yes, and steps away._

_"Fine, fine... Don't let him come near. If I have to kill him, you know I will." He responds idly, turning away once more, going to walk away and sadly go back to the teen he was contracted to call master. So far, Nicolai had enjoyed the human world, the humans were such simple-minded creatures, so he was for the most part able to do as he pleased, travel, and eat when need be. Alexus was the only thing keeping him in the small and boring village of Axbridge, and since he was interested with Alexus, and admittedly attracted to the teen, there was no way he would ever let someone take the teen away from him._

_As he walks away, Alex calls to him._

_"By the way kid, you should really work on that butler act!" He laughs, "You must be the worst butler ever!"_

_"Silence, Old man!"_

* * *

><p>Sebastian chuckles softly, looking back toward the village, a slight grin on his face. He used to be such a horrible butler, never listening and always late for things Alexus would want his attendance for, he certainly wasn't a hell of a butler then. No, he wasn't at all what he was today. He stretches, heading back down to the village, sighing softly. There was no real sign of Felix and Damien again tonight, and the demonic butler felt at ease knowing that he had Alex back at the inn, watching out for Ciel throughout the night.<p>

*SEBASTIAN!*

Sebastian stops dead in his tracks, the mark on his hand burning violently.

"Ciel." In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was in front of the inn, getting ready to zip in and save his young master. But standing in his way was Alex, blocking the door with a solemn and serious look on his face. "Alex. Please step aside, my young master has called me." The demon says slowly, his doubts gradually rising. The frowns, shaking his head.

"He's not in there kid."

"What?!" Sebastian snaps, eyes flashing red. Something really wasn't right. "Then where is he?"

"Damien took him away." He replies, sighing faintly. He was guilty, but he wouldn't let it show.

"Why the _Hell _did you let that bastard take Ciel away?!" Sebastian snarls, lunging at Alex, who easily dodges. "You traitor!"

"No Sebastian. I am not a traitor." The older demon snaps back, his calm demeanor gone. "I told you many years ago that I would never let you kill my little brother. I knew now that you have this... Child master, you would once again try to kill Damien. Besides, it's an order from that queen, so of _course _you would try to fulfill it. It gave you an excuse to." he jumps back again and again, Sebastian relentlessly trying to attack him, pulling out his trademark sliver and hurling them at the innkeeper who simply stands there and lets one hit him in the shoulder. "I did the best thing I could. Damien came by for the boy, and I just handed him over. It's better this way kid..." Before Sebastian can lunge to attack again, the other demon disappears, leaving the butler alone, pissed, and slightly demoning.

If he didn't get Ciel soon, the boy would die.

* * *

><p>It was cold, dark, and quiet. Ciel, tied up and sitting in what he believed was a chair, writhes and squirmed. The mark on his eye had dulled, and seemed to have no effect where he was being held.<p>

"Damn it..."

"Now now, no little one should curse, especially a noble such as your self, little Phantomhive." A voice drawls from behind him. "It's very unfitting. I'm sure Sebastian has trained you better than that." The young demon whips his head back, making out the figure of the man who had abducted him. Damien bore a small grin, his eyes shining red through the dark, looking at Ciel in amusement as the boy squirms.

"C'mon Damien! Let's just kill him already!" A voice whines from Ciel's side, "If I kill him, no Phantomhive's will be left, and then I can take care of those petty women easily!"

Kill him, huh? They wanted to kill Ciel. Such things were obvious, but the young demon lord never figured that they would actually be able to come anywhere near him.

"I mean look at him, I can just slit his pretty little throat with the demon dagger you gave me. Quick and painless!" The man steps in front of Ciel with a smirk.

"No Felix. I have something much more exciting planned for all of this." Damien scolds. The one called Felix pouts.

"Fine. You're such a bore sometimes Damien." Felix, to Ciel's irritation, really did look like a family member of his, the only difference, was his eyes were a sharp, icy blue. His black hair was slightly spiked, and his bangs hung halfway in front of his face, covering an eye.

"I demand you two let me go immediately." Ciel snaps, causing both men to chuckle and laugh.

"Now Ciel," Damien starts, crouching down in front of Ciel's chair as Felix steps away. "I don't plan to hurt you. I need you to help me out." He smoothly explains, petting the young Phantomhive's head, causing Ciel to shrink away, disgusted.

"And why should I ever help you out?"

"Why because..." The man smiles, no trace of trickery in his eyes. "I'm more trust worthy than Sebastian will ever be. In fact. He is just _using _you, my child." He then stands, watching as Ciel tries to lash out against him.

"That is a lie!"

"No, Child, he's telling the truth." Someone whispers, causing the teen to look around. He spots a door, and someone leaning in the door frame. The man had shaggy black hair, and abnormally bright blue eyes. "The butler you call Sebastian is nothing more than a man who will betray you when you least expect it. I was once his master. The worst mistake of my human life..."

"Alexus, you shouldn't be in here" Damien warns, causing Ciel, who was now even more confused look up at Alexus with shock.

"Alexus Blackcale? You're dead." The young Phantomhive states bluntly, making Alexus laugh.

"No no, I didn't die, little one. Damien had shown me something better than the life I was living, I'm not even a demon. I am something much, much more special... It's not too late for him to change you too, Ciel."

"Why should I trust you?" Ciel hisses. He didn't like any of this. Sebastian couldn't betray him, could he? He wouldn't, would he? "Sebastian is-"

"Sebastian is a demon. Who just says what you want to hear." Alexus interrupts calmly, watching his young family members face flash with emotions. "You can trust me. Deep down inside, you know I'm right. We're friends, Ciel." He walks over, and unties the teen's restrains. "For friends can do something that demon cannot. Friends know the song in your heart, and can sing it back when yourself had forgotten the words." Alexus smiles once more, "You can trust us..."


	10. principio

A/N: WOAH! first off, let me say, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I asked for 60 reviews, and you guys gave me 70! :"""D Thanks so much! See? I promised a faster update if I hit 60(heh. 70 reviews...*all giddy*) reviews! ;3 I wasn't lying, my dear readers! I am in fact true to my word, for here's the next update in Vinculis Infectum!

I was going to publish this on the 9th, but hey, finished early, might as well update!

In this chapter, and possibly future chapters, it will go back and forth between Ciel's location and situation, to Sebastian's, and vice versa. It shouldn't be confusing, promise. Now since it worked so well last chapter, I will review uber quick WHEN I reach 80 reviews. 80 reviews, fast chapter update, so that means about 10 of you simply need to drop a review, and boom, faster update!. And might I just thank all you who read and leave such lovely reviews, it makes me happy and motivated. Also, I will add in this little tid bit. This story is far from over! ;) We have such a long way to go, readers!

As stated before, sooner my review count hits 80, the sooner I update, so obviously; Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>It was still hard to comprehend, in fact Ciel as still utterly confused about whom to now trust. Should he trust Sebastian, or this Alexus man? Deep in his heart, he felt doubt against his butler, for the demonic man had never told him that Ciel himself was nothing more than an outlet for sex. But at the same time, he had a feeling Sebastian cared for him. But now, he just didn't know.<p>

"Ugh. This place is utterly and dreadfully boring." Ciel mumbles. Since being let out of his constraints, Damien had so kindly escorted the young Phantomhive teen around the place Ciel had come to notice was a manor, telling the teen he was free to anything in the manor.

Currently, Ciel was in the manor's library, lounging in a chair with an old, tattered book. Normally the little demon detested reading and studying, but the book he has was not only interesting, but also taught him a lot about being a demon.

"'Chapter One; the creation of demons. Although there is no real source as to who the first demon was, it is very well known that there is no way for a demon to be born. The only two ways one would become a demon, is you are either turned into one by a fellow demon, or you are what was once a fallen angel." he starts to read under his breath.

"A fallen angel is most surprisingly the rarest of the two ways. After the demon and angel war in the 'Ancient times' the head angels, who are called the fates held a meeting with the head demon at the time, and had both decided after the treaty that only so many angels would fall as punishment, for the angels were concerned about the demons growing power, and obvious growing numbers.' ... Well what did they expect?" Ciel pauses, scoffing. That was ridiculous. If angels didn't want the demon numbers to rise, maybe they should've thought of a better way to punish the angels that broke the laws. With a sigh, the Demonic teen goes back to reading.

"'So it was then decided that the only way an angel would have it's wings ripped off and thrown to earth was doing the unthinkable crime; killing a fellow angel out of pure malice and hate. As soon as such an angel would hit earth, it would become a demon, but at the same time still retain some of it's angel abilities, which makes the being stronger than the average demon, and much more dangerous. These type of demons, though their kind be rare, are more powerful than the average demons.' Ugh. This is so dreadfully boring. Sebastian technically told me these things before, although not in as great detail as this." Ciel mutters, setting the book down to stand up and stretch.

"Learning anything, child?" Said teen turns around to see Alexus walking into the room, holding a cup filled with odd but delicious smelling tea. "That book you're reading is filled with nothing but boring words. Damien insisted that I read it when I was in your shoes. You don't have to learn about such things Ciel. You are lucky, and Damien said he would help you be reborn. In other words, make you like me." Ciel knits his brows, unsure what to think of Alexus yet. He hangs around Felix and Damien, who are wanted for murder under the "queen's" order. But on the other hand, he said he used to be Sebastian's master as well. Did Ciel care about the rebirthing nonsense? No. He just wanted to know about Sebastian.

"What did you make a deal with Sebastian for?" he inquires, his eyes traveling to the cup of tea, and then quickly back up to Alexus's face. He didn't know why, but that tea was making him utterly famished. His technical ancestor chuckles, handing the boy the cup.

"Careful now, there's a soul in there." he warns.

Ciel pauses before going to take a drink. A soul. He doesn't remember ever eating one before now, but then again Sebastian may have slipped him one. But Ciel would have known, wouldn't he? As he takes a sip, the taste of the soul bursts with delicious flavor on the boy's tongue. It was sweet, and with the tea it was in, it tasted even better.

"Well. I see that you like it." Alexus smiles, before taking the book Ciel once held and walking to the shelves to put it back in the place where it belongs. "Now, to answer your question, yes. "Sebastian" was once my demon. You're lucky, because back when he was mine, he was so dreadful. He would always run off. He… was the worst butler ever. Of course, I hear that changed." The Phantomhive blinks, nodding once. Sebastian, a bad butler? It was unthinkable.

"So… What did you name him?" Ciel asks after a moment. If Alexus was his master, he had to have given Sebastian a name. Alexus gives a little laugh, nodding.

"Well of course I named him. I gave him the name Nicolai, after my father. Tell me," He grins at the teen, "Where did the name 'Sebastian' come from?" Ciel blushes faintly, looking a bit sheepish.

"… I named him after my dog." He mumbles, which causes Alexus himself to burst into laughter.

"A dog?! Oh, how fitting!" He chuckles, calming down. "Do you know the reason 'Sebastian' hates dogs so much?" Ciel shakes his head. "It's because Damien's demon form is a dog. So it's just so…perfect that you named him after a thing he hated!"

"…For someone who says Sebastian is worthless, you keep talking fondly of him." The demon teen observes, causing the other man to stiffen up.

"I do? Heh… well…" Alexus looks down, smiling with a melancholy look in his eyes. "Well, I don't hate him. You need to understand little Ciel, that he isn't really any good. Especially when it comes to other's hearts. He… he'll do it to you, as well. Especially because he was cheated out of your soul. I bet as soon as he found out he could no longer have your soul, he started acting cold towards you, didn't he?" Said teen frowns, hesitating in his response. He knew Alexus was going to try and convince Ciel that Sebastian's a horrible person, no matter who it came to. Ciel didn't want to believe his immortal ancestor, but he was really starting to doubt everything.

"Yes. He did." He finally answers, "but-"

" I know what you're going to say." Alexus interrupts. "You were going to try and convince me that it's different with you too. I hate to crush your dreams, little Ciel, but I used to think the same thing. And I bet you let him sleep with you as well, didn't you?" The Phantomhive nods sullenly, a deep blush on his face for admitting it. Alexus shakes his head and sighs.

"You'll end up just like I did if you stay with him. Fire him as your butler. If you fire him, he'll leave. Come with us, Damien will take good care of you." He gushes, taking the young demon's hands in his own. " Damien isn't bad like 'Sebastian' thinks. He's been kind all these years. When he got Felix, that's the only time he really decided to contract someone. He even changed Felix himself, and doesn't mind that he's forever stuck as Felix's servant. In fact, their relationship is kind of the other way around. Felix adores him so much that he does what ever Damien wants."

As Alexus rambled on, Ciel had been staring at the ground. Leave Sebastian? Could he do that? Did he want to do something like that? The Phantomhive teen felt torn. What he was being told made sense, and worried him greatly. But at the same time, he didn't want to believe any of it.

"I-"

"Oi! There you are Ciel!" Said Earl looks up, finding that Felix had entered the room with Damien right behind him. "C'mon! I'm going to show you around! Stop letting Alexus bore you with his sob story!" he declares, taking Ciel away from Alexus before dragging him out of the room, not giving Ciel even a second to protest.

Making sure that the two demon boys were completely out of earshot, Damien looks at Alexus with a smile.

"Well then, I didn't think you would be so fond of the kid who owns your old flame, Alexus." He chuckles. "Why, I was coming in here expecting to pry you away from his body that you had mangled. You are quite a jealous person." Alexus scowls slightly, giving the other man a glare.

"He's family. I don't kill family, no matter how jealous I might be." He mutters. "I'm trying to convince him that he'll be heartbroken like I was when he finds out that the demon doesn't really care for him at all."

"How sweet." The silver-haired man sneers, "It doesn't matter. 'Sebastian has two options. Leaving, or dying. And I've already set up an assurance to give us a bit more time so little Ciel can make his decision." Alexus frowns.

"Damien, what did you do?" Said demon grins.

"I simply just spun a little lie to the shinigami. They'll take care of 'Sebastian' for now…"

* * *

><p>Ciel was gone. Sebastian had been so wrapped up in his memories; he had failed to sense the danger his young demon master was in. His master was gone, and it was his fault.<p>

_Damn it all! I should have known something was wrong! Alex was a traitor! I... DAMN HIM. I knew there was something off! I should have known he would help his brother when he had the chance! I can't let this happen all over again!_

Sebastian had spent the last day and a half searching all over, looking wherever he could, trying to find even a HINT to where Ciel was taken. Everything seemed like a blur to him as he traveled farther and farther away from the small town of Axebridge. If he didn't find his master soon, they would kill the boy. Sebastian could never let it happen. He wouldn't let Damien have what was his. Not again.

What worried the demonic butler the most is that his master had yet to call for him, and the mark signalizing their bond and contract between them remained dull and inactive.

Ciel was either in a place where he couldn't call for Sebastian, or he was unconscious. It had to be one of the two.

Sebastian had eventually stopped at a river a few miles away from the town of Axbridge, needing to recoup, and more importantly, calm down. With out really meaning to, Sebastian had demoned after he took off to look for the Phantomhive teen. He had even killed a poor male that had simply been in his way. Oh well, it was too late to take that back now.

The demonic man looks down at his reflection, calming down, and turning back into his full human form. With a sigh, he stares up at the sky.

"Young master...Where could you be?" He mutters.

"Oh Bassy, you're free of him yet you _still _worry about that kid!" a voice giggles. Said demon looks up, and much to his now ever growing irritation, sees a group of about twenty Shinigami standing on the opposite end of the river, with Grell and William heading the front of the group.

_Great... Just what I needed... Pests..._

"What do you all want, I'm a bit busy." He demands briskly, eyes flashing red, which makes the red-headed Death God squeal.

"Oh come now Sebas-chan!" The chain saw wielding man purrs, "You shouldn't be busy, you should be all happy! You'll be free soon enough, that _fine _looking silver-haired demon is going to kill the brat! No more contract for you!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Sebastian snaps angerily, unable to really hold himself to act like a butler at this point. To Grell, Sebastian's anger was amazing, and he tries so desperately hard to run to the demon, but fails, with Will holding him back in irritation.

"Calm down now demon. Your kind shouldn't show attachment towards humans," Will calmly begins, pushing Grell back with ease. "It's the inevitable. Ciel Phantomhive will die, and frankly you can't stop it."

"And I suppose you pests are going to stop me from reaching them?" Sebastian scoffs. His comment causes a murming uproar from the now upset divine beings.

"Now, We're not the pests here, Mr. Michealis." Will scoffs, adjusting his glasses. "We are simply doing our job. Now, stop this ruse, and turn back before we are forced to take action agaisnt you." Sebastian growls in response.

"What is that poor excuse of a demon bribing you with?" he demands to know, taking a step towards them. "don't make me get past you all by force." he then threatens, removing a glove. He was on borrowed time, and these divine beings werent helping at all.

"Now Mr. Sebastian, that would be a poor mistake." Will warns. "If you kill even one of us, you will be the cause of a war, and you know the angels will get involved as well. Is that child really worth a war?" he questions, ignoring Sebastian's first question.

"Hmph. I demand to know what he's holding over your heads!" the demon snarls, his aura beginning to flow around him as he grows more and more impatient.

"Fine, you really want to know, demon?" William says, eying Sebastian calmly. "Damien has promised us Alexus Blackcale's soul."

Sebastian freezes, his aura flow completely stopping in his slight shocked state. Alexus was still alive then. It had to be. And damien... was using the Blackcale as a bribe.

Without saying a word to Willm the demon recovers from his shock, and smiles at Grell, who was still on the ground after being pushed by his superior.

"Grell... Come over here. I would like a word with you." He says, faking a sweet tone in his voice.

Before his co-workers could prevent him from doing anything, Grell quickly appears in front of Sebastian.

"Yes Sebas-chan?" He cooes. "What, want to leave the brat for me?" he winks. Forcing himself not to shudder, Sebastian keeps the smile on his lips.

"Let's make a deal..."


	11. Initium belli ac rerum novarum

**A/N**: See, look how faster I update! *Small laugh* Naw, but it all seriousness, thank you guys so much for taking the time to leave reviews! It makes me so happy, and I can't believe I have this many reviews already, this early in the overall plot in the story! I don't have much to say this time, just that I love all of you guys, haha. Thanks for the support so far!

Alright, We're going to go for 90 reviews this time, you see how fast I can update, so as soon as I hit 90 reviews, I shall update ASAP (Holy crap! So close to 100 reviews! :"D)

Well, that's all I have to say this time, enjoy the chapter!

Reviews of course welcomed!

* * *

><p>He was going to make a deal with Grell. As much as it disgusted him, Sebastian convinced himself that it was all in order to save Ciel.<p>

"Hm! What kind of deal, Bassy?" The redhead purrs up at the butler dawned in black, grinning away. "I'm listening."

_It's to rescue Ciel…_

"How would you like to spend two days with me, and the freedom to do whatever you wanted with me?" Sebastian inquires, hiding his disgust as he watches Grell's eyes light up almost instantly. "All's you would have to do his help me rescue my master. And a few more things…" he adds with a mumble. "I cannot go back on my word, so if you agree to help me, you _shall _get your time with me."

"Ooh! Of course! Why, I could never turn down a deal like that, my dearest Bassy!" The Shinigami squeals, clapping once and looking up at the demon in adoration. "So what _exactly _do I have to do? Just rescue the kid?" Sebastian glances at the group of death gods standing on the other side of the river, watching how they moved around in slight unease. They didn't trust Grell, meaning the demonic man would have to act fast. He then looks at Grell once more, making sure to keep his voice low.

"You need to get me past your co-workers, and help me locate and rescue Ciel. He begins to explain. "Once I get Ciel safely, the week following you should come to the manor and I will go and do... whatever nonsense you have planned. But!" He makes his eyes flash red, in an almost threatening sort of fashion. "If you even _hint _to my young master that I have made a deal with you, I shall deny ever making a deal with you, and send you on your way, in pain." With a gulp, the death god nods quickly. He wanted his time with Sebastian, and if he had to shut his mouth about it _and _save the brat, then so be it.

"Alright! I'll do it, William will be furious when he finds out! Ohhhh! Bassy you'll be starting a war!" Grell coos, revving up his modified reaper weapon. "But of course, I'll fight on your side, to the death if it has to be!" The red-head then lunges at his own kind, zipping across the river. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to side with the sexy demon on this one!" He shouts, going at them with his chainsaw. As the fight breaks out, Sebastian, who had quickly demoned while Grell had started to attack the others, crosses the river within a blink of an eye, grabbing Grell in the process, moving far away before the Shinigami could follow.

"Grell, I didn't think you would ever betray your own kind like that," He notes, stopping for a small breath as he lets Grell go, deciding the death god could obviously move on his own. "They could have you killed for that. I'm quite impressed." The red head, now in full-blown fan mode giggles and taps his scythe on his shoulder.

"Ohhh, I'm not worried about death!" He exclaims. "Besides, William can't afford to have me _cut_." He laughs at the double meaning behind the word as him and Sebastian take off once more. Sebastian had to admit, Grell was serious when he wanted to be, which seems to be not that often. "Even if they were to fire me, it wouldn't matter! I'd still have you, my sweet, sweet demon!" he winks, causing said demon to shudder lightly. "That's all I need, even if you _do _love that kid!"

Sebastian nearly stops in his tracks, furious. Love? Since when did he ever say he _loved _his master?! Fond, sure, but love? No. He had never said it.

"Demons do not _love, _Grell." Sebastian growls, slowly coming to a stop near an extremely dark looking cave. Within the cave, would be the way he and Grell would get access to the demon realm. Alone, Sebastian could have already gone there. But bringing a non-demon was always much trickier. "If you say that again, I will cut your hands off. Then how will you wield your weapon?" He finishes bluntly, quickly striding into the cave with a heart broke looking red-head hot on his heels.

"Bassy! Don't even joke like that! I need to wield my death scythe!" He whines.

"Not my problem. Now quiet down and keep walking forward, the end of the cave will be my realm. They may just kill you on sight if they find you too annoying." The raven haired demon warns, continuing deeper and deeper into the cave.

As Grell follows Sebastian, he can't help but roll his eyes. Men were all the same. Sebastian may swear he doesn't love the Phantomhive boy, but there's no doubt that he did. It's not everyday someone starts a war with divine beings over someone. And Sebastian Michealis had definitely started a war.

"Grell, if you continue to daydream, I will leave you behind." Sebastian calls from far ahead.

"Ah! No! I'm coming! Don't leave me!"

* * *

><p>"So, Sebastian managed to escape them?"<p>

"Yeah. Apparently some love struck death god decided to help him out." Felix informs the tall silver-haired demon as he lounges on the couch, "I'm thinking that Sebastian's fool self just started a war. Because if he or his assistant attacked the Shinigami, I'm pretty sure they're gunna make a war claim pretty soon against us demons. Oh, It's so exciting!"

"You'll have no part in a war, Felix." Damien scolds, causing the Blackcale boy to pout and cross his arms. Felix was always a bloodthirsty being, even for a demon. The older demon had to always make sure to keep it under wraps. Because demon or not, they still had rules which must be abided by.

"Aw come on!" Felix whines, standing up and pacing the room. "It's going to be a war against _demons. _Which means I should be able to take part!" The silver haired demon sighs, growing wary of arguing with Felix.

"My word is final. Do you understand Felix? Not you, nor Alexus, nor _Ciel _are going to sacrifice your lives in a war that Sebastian foolishly created."

"Sebastian created a war?" a voice asks. Looking over his shoulder, Damien spots both Ciel and Alexus standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Why hello you two." Damien imparts, gesturing for them both to walk into the room. "And to answer your question little Ciel, Yes. That demon of yours has started a war with the shinigami. He's on his way here now to take you back. And his greed will cost many demons their lives as they fight in a war they had no hand in." He inwardly grins, watching as Ciel frowns, looking conflicted. He knew Ciel was a vengeful boy, but even _he _had morals. "But you nor Alexus need to worry about him really getting in here, Felix and I will take care of that."

Felix, who was now fuming from being ignored, perks up and looks over at Damien eagerly.

"I get to help? Yes!" He exclaims, excitedly throwing his hands in the air. "Finally we get to do something again!"

Ciel's frown deepened, and he looks over at Felix, then to Alexus, who seemed just as troubled by the news as he was.

"What are you going to do to him?" The young Phantomhive inquires quietly, which makes everyone notice that he was still there once again. "You're not going to kill Sebastian, are you? I never said that I wanted him to die!" he rants, clenching his fists. "I just want the truth!"

With a sigh, and a glare towards the grinning Felix, Damien makes his way over to Ciel, brushing the silver hair from his line of vision while he looks down at the short teen. He would never understand Sebastian's taste for this child once his soul was gone, but the demonic aura the Phanotmhive unknowingly gave off was enough to make him shiver. Ciel was absolutely perfect for his plan, which means to keep Ciel on their side; they would have to keep him happy.

"Of course we won't kill him." He soothes, smiling at Ciel. "You deserve to hear what he has to say, but I warn you, you'll regret wanting the truth. I may be twisted, but there's a reason Alexus left Sebastian. I did not steal the kid away like I let Sebastian believe, in fact, all's I did was offer him something that would be much better than giving his soul away." He enlightens the teen, chuckling faintly. "I could eventually give you the exact same thing. But all deals really do come with a price, young Ciel. I will not tell you what the price is, nor will I tell you what it is you will gain. You'll have to trust me and give me your final response on the matter later. Now." He claps his hands, not giving Ciel, nor Alexus any time to speak up. "Both of you. Off to bed. And Ciel,"He smiles, " Think about what I have said…"

* * *

><p>They had finally made it. After demanding about a dozen times for Grell to be quiet, Sebastian and the noisy Shinigami had finally made it into the demon realm. Humans, who had spread the myth that it was a terrible and ugly place were mistaken. Though the so called "animals" weren't much to look at, the realm itself had a pretty twilight hue to it. It was a peaceful dark. Demons themselves may be horrible, but that did not mean the place where they lived was even remotely the same.<p>

"Oooh! So since we're here, does that mean you'll change into your Demon Form, Sebas-chan?" Grell pipes up, looking hopeful at the butler. "I mean this _is _your home." Sebastian simply chuckles.

"I shall not change into my true form. I am simply here to retrieve my master, not to stop by and visit those I know. We are only making one stop before we get this show on the road. Besides, what kind of butler would I be if I allowed my master to see my true hellish form?" He replies briskly, starting to walk down the path they were on and towards what to Grell decided was city. The most of it seemed to be built up of exquisite manors, and maybe a few shops. Grell wasn't entirely sure as they made their way closer and closer to one of the manors.

"Who's manor is this?" Grell questions, looking up at the black wood and stone manor. It was quite pretty, in Grell's opinion, for the windows were outlined with red tinted glass, a real gothic looking beautiful place. As Sebastian makes his way to the big double doors, he grins.

"Why, this is _my _home Grell. Feel privileged, for not many people have been inside of my home." He begins, opening up the door and walking in with the death god following behind with excitement.

"Oh! Your home! Oh, Bassy! this is soooo special! What are we doing here? Going to relax before hand?" He eagerly inquires as they walk through the main room, and into the sitting room. It, like the rest if the place, was beautiful. The walls were a light-colored stone, with black wood floorboards, and above, a blood-red chandelier hung magnificently from the ceiling, which seemed to complement the Black arm-chair and couch within the room. For how many years Sebastian had left, his home was remarkably clean. "It's so beautiful! It's like a mixture of both of us!" Grell purrs, "The perfect mix of red and black! How lovely!"

Sebastian scoffs lightly, gesturing for Grell to sit as he walks out of the room. He wanted to kick Grell out, oh how he wanted to. But for his young master's sake, he needed to keep Grell around.

"No Grell. It doesn't compliment us at all." The demon host calls from the other room, sounding disgusted. "This home has nothing to do with you. Do not insult my house like that." He scolds, walking back into the room holding two swords. "We are not here to relax. Now, since you obviously are now traitor to your own kind, during all of this you will be helping only me and my master, especially during this now certain to happen war." The red head nods, trying to to drool as he imagines his Sebastian covered in blood from a sword fight. "Pay attention Grell!"

"Ah! Sorry Bassy!" He exclaims with a small grin. "I was day dreaming again!" Sebastian growls softly, walking over to the Death God in disdain.

"No more day dreaming. Now, listen _closely._" He hisses lowly, "Your Death scythe will be no use to you from here on out, and for you to remain useful throughout the upcoming events, you are going to have to use one of these." He briskly explains, holding up one of the well designed swords. "I... _claimed _these two possessions back before I became a demon. These swords can kill _anything._"

_Heh... The angels still have no clue where these two weapons disappeared to..._

"Ok, Well, I have no clue how to use that! It's so... Dull looking!" The Shinigami whines, draping his whole body over the chair he was lounging in, looking up at the demonic man, who simply scoffs with a grin plastered on his face. Oh, how he would enjoy this part.

"Why, _I _shall teach you how to wield this type of blade." He starts to explain, his grin turning to a smirk. "Prepared for the beating of a lifetime, Grell Sutcliffe."


	12. noxia veritas

A/N: Yes, yes. Kit-chan is still alive! I've just been extremely busy with school and family life. T~T I apologize. I would find time here and there to type, but then my laptop finally broke. So I got a new one for christmas. I would have updated Christmas week, but my mother made me go to my dad's house. with no internet.  
>Well, I am back and shall be more active~ For those of you who care, RoyEd fics may be appearing all over my profile. x3 Because I'm in that mood. *le also gets to do a roy/ed partner fic with an RP friend from Facebook* excitement.. Neh! ok! onto the fic!

I'm not going to ask for a specific amount of reviews, but reviews... yeah... that would be lovely.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cursed was a word that went a long way in the Phantomhive and Blackcale name. Their family was always plagued with misfortunes.<p>

Ciel's life, for instance, happened to just be one big tragedy after another. From the time he was little, he had been weaker than other children, when his asthma, and his allergy towards cats. Weakness was a curse the boy had always bore, up until the day he was transformed into a demon.

Nothing good happened in the Earl's life, for his curse spread the night his parents were murdered, and then again with his aunt. People around the boy always seemed to die, and Ciel wondered if that was part of the Blackcale curse, planning to ask Felix or Alexus about it whenever they came to check up on him. Yes, there was no arguing the matter, the boy lived a cursed life, his mind slowly losing it's sanity more and more everyday. The only thing the boy had held onto to keep his mind, was his demon.

But now, Ciel didn't know if he could even trust the butler any longer. At first, there was when he tried to kill Ciel when he was first transformed, and then after he allowed the demon to sleep with him, the butler still didn't admit any real feelings. And now, while Ciel was kidnapped, he expected Sebastian to save him within a few hours, but that didn't happen. On the contrary, it had been three days now. Three days with Damien and the others, yet Sebastian still had yet to find him. It made the young earl feel slightly heart-broken. Did Sebastian really not care what happened to the young Earl? Was Alexus right in saying that Sebastian was simply bad to be around ? The boy certainly hoped not, but with every day that passed, he felt his heart start to harden slowly.

Perhaps everything would be better if he didn't love people. He had finally decided mentally, looking out the window of the comfortable room he was given. Yes, Ciel would admit that he had(long ago) fell in love with his servant. Such words could never be uttered, and now, he felt as if they never would be. If the demon didn't care, neither would he.  
>The bluenette gives a sigh, standing up from in front of the window, tired of watching the rain fall. It was ironically funny, he mused, noting how they were in the underworld, yet it rained, and things looked hellishly pretty. (No pun intended, of course.) Felix and Alexus tried to entertain the boy for two days, then simply gave up when the boy said he just wanted to sit alone and think. Now, after thinking a lot about his life as a demon, and his relationship with these people and Sebastian, he finally decided to go ask questions.<p>

As Ciel heads down the dark hall, he notes that there is not one sound throughout the place, other than his footsteps. It unnerved him, for usually Felix would be loudly walking down the hall, sadistically hyper and noisy. That demon was nowhere to be seen, nor was Alexus. He wondered if they were out in the land, because unlike Ciel, they were allowed to leave. He didn't want to go outside anyway, he wanted to stay inside and learn more about his current situation. And there was only one person he could go to that had the answers he wanted.

"Damien." The boy looks into the room he had walked up to, standing in the door frame and looking in at the silver-haired demon in the armchair. The man stands and suppresses a smirk, and smiles.

"Ah, little one. What do you need?" He inquires, gesturing for the boy to enter. "I don't bite... Hard." He chuckles, and Ciel shudders.

"I have some questions." The younger demon retorts, crossing his arms. He made have been depressed lately, but his "no nonsense" attitude stayed the same. "I know you can answer my question's about Sebastian..." At that final statement, Damien laughs. Of course he knew a lot about "Sebastian" he knew more than anyone in existence.

"I know everything there is to know about that man, my dear little Ciel." He muses, ushering the boy to sit down, which the boy does with hesitation. "Just ask away about him, and I will respond truthfully. "He makes a star pattern with his finger across his own chest, above the heart. "Demon's promise."

After giving a sigh, Ciel looks at the demon once more. "First, I want to know what Sebastian is really like." He starts, the demand throwing the other off.

"Is that all?" Damien laughs. "That's quite easy..." he smirks, leaning out of his chair slightly with a smirk, chuckling as if reliving memories. " Sebastian, as you call him, is quite the egoistical, sadistic, and sly bastard." He pauses, letting the information sink in to the boy in front of him. "He always thought he was better at everyone, and always did what he could to come out on top. He was quite competitive. And yes, he has always had an attraction to men. Women seem to disgust him.

It was always quite funny to watch." Ciel nods after a moment, lost in thought.

It was slightly humorous to him, finding out that Sebastian really was the same as he really was, even if not to the extreme like normal. The young Phantomhive also wanted to know why Damien of all people knew so much about his demon.  
>Ciel scoffs at himself. 'My demon?' the other half of his mind hisses, giving a laugh. 'That demon never wanted to be mind! he was using me! Sebastian doesn't care!' The boy had been getting many thoughts like that through his mind in the past three days, and he would shrug them off, not wanting to hear them speak again. He looks to Damien again, his visible blue eye staring right into Damien's own silver eyes.<p>

"Why do you and he seem to hate each other?" Ciel inquires. The question actually caused a rise out of the other male, for Damien stood up, as if about to rant.

"Why? That's an easy one, little Phantomhive!" The demon gives a bitter laugh, looking down at the boy he captured merely three days ago, loving how the boy was so easy to sway. "He took everything from me when we were both angels! He used to rival with me at everything! He used to look at me as if I was the only thing in the whole universe! But no, once he found out about your kin, and their souls, he dropped everything he had worked so hard to obtain! He left it all behind to become a demon!" The man pauses for a moment, realizing that he was probably saying too much, but decided to continue anyway. "He left me to drop down to earth! the bastard!"

Ciel was stunned, looking up at Damien with surprise. Sebastian really seemed to attract everyone, it was slightly whorish, Ciel thought.

"you two were close then?" he asks, secretly fearing the answer. The man smirked.  
>"Close? Oh yes." He muses, looking down at the boy, and bending meet to his eye level. "we were lovers... He loved me, kid."<br>Ciel felt a little sting in his heart at the words. Sebastian did once love some one... that wasn't Ciel.

_'He loved me, kid...'_

* * *

><p>AN: BUM BUM BUMMM... What will happen now? More drama.

Yes, I'm aware of the shortness of this chapter, but this chapter was basically to give slight more insight on Damien. (Don't think you were all expecting THAT, neh?) Until next time!


	13. secreta revelavit

A/N: Well! I'm on a roll! *pumped up* some action will happen in the next chapter, and in this one, things are more revealed, and a little of Sebastian's past is revealed, such as his "real name" ;D

Also, because of the shortness of the last chapter, this chapter will be longer. In addition, more drama will begin to un fold as the near the start of the war dear Sebastian has so graciously caused.

Alright, I'm posting these fast because I need to make my muse stay for as long on as I can. *roy/ed constantly on the brain* I might write another Fic of that, it's my favorite OTP. Hm, well, I'm blabbering! Oh well! enjoy the drama in this chapter!

Reviews totally appreciated!

* * *

><p>The underworld was still, a tense air surrounding the realm. All that lived there knew something was going to happen, causing all creatures to be on edge. There would be blood shed soon, they just knew it.<p>

No one dared to leave their homes. for they knew when the blood-shed happened, many of them would most likely die. Demons did not fear things very often, but when they did, it was for a good cause. Demonic beings were not cowards, they were simply smart.

As morning turned into mid-day, the demons finally began to emerge from their homes, staying mostly quiet as they murmured and whispered back and forth to each other, looking toward the clearing near the village, the faint sound of metal colliding somewhere within the nearby field.

There, was the now familiar to everyone red-head, and the demon they thought they would all never see again. Those two immortals had been training for something that they would not tell anyone about, for five days now they have been training non-stop, the raven-haired one never showing any sort of mercy towards the other while in training.

"Honestly Grell!" Sebastian snaps, stopping their training for the day, looking over at the exhausted Shinigami. "You are going to be so useless to me in battle!" He sighs, running a hand through his hair once in frustration. "I have wasted five days on you now, and I need to find my master before something terrible is to happen!"

Grell pouts, flailing his arms and pointing at the demon. "It's not my fault!" He whines, "I just can't pay attention!" The shinigami tosses the sword to the other, hugging himself. "I just keep picturing my William in battle! Ohhh, I hope I don't have to face him~! I love my Will so much!" Sebastian tsks, finding the mans outburst of love highly annoying.

"How disgusting, love." The demon scoffs, causing the other to pout. "Such an annoying and worthless emotion." Grell huffs, placing his hands on his hips. Yes, Sebastian was attractive, extremely sexy and made Grell fantasize, but Sebastian clearly had no sense of real emotion. He wondered how that made the Phantomhive kid feel. Grinning, the red-head tries to get a rise out of the demonic butler.

"Oh come now, Sebas-chan! Surely you loved someone before!" He giggles, watching the demon get an irritated look in his eyes. "I bet you loved a person a lot!" At that, the demon growls, his patience weaning.

"Silence yourself Grell." Sebastian growls, holding both swords as he begins to walk away from the other. "Love is a pitiful emotion. Something that is better left in the past. Hidden away to be never seen again. Love brings nothing good."

_**I should know... Such a disgusting feeling...**_

* * *

><p><em>As they laid upon the bed, under the sheets, one of the two men were still awake. The dark haired man sits up, looking down at his silver-haired partner as he slept. "He looked so happy when I told him I loved him..." He murmurs. "Yet he did not say it back... Perhaps this is just something forbidden he finds excitement in..." The man then stands, his wings unfolding as he does so. With a stretch, he once again looks at the other, quickly switching emotions, putting on a small soft smirk.<em>

_"Honestly Damien, how long can you sleep for?" The dark-haired man states, nudging the other with his foot. "get up before some one finds out about our unholy actions." He gently scolds, watching as the other stirs, sitting up with a yawn and a smirk._

_"Please, Lucien. Like you care if anyone sees us. You know my brother wouldn't allow us to be punished!" Damien muses, causing the other, Lucien, to chuckle._

_"That's what you hope for, any way." He teases, dressed for the day. His mind had wandered the entire night, going from when he confessed his love, and then to the thing Damien had said that greatly caught his interest. "What was it you were saying earlier? About that human being born on earth in a few years?"_

_Damien blinks, trying to think of what it was he had told his lover. Remembering, he claps once._

_"Oh! Right!" He exclaims, looking up at the other, "From the rumor I've heard about, there's going to be a boy human born with the purest soul anyone has ever seen since the time of Noah. It's going to be so tempting, even some angels will try to get it." Damien grins. "Later if you would like, I can sneak you into the council's office and you can read the scroll we have on it so far. And from what I've heard, they have a way for us to see what the boy will look like as an adult! His parents will name him Alexus Blackcale, after his father's family."_

_Lucien then chuckles, watching the other in pure amusement. The rumor fascinated him though, and he thought about going to find out more. Heaven bored the dark-haired angel, and if Damien did not love him back, he would possibly leave. Not like he would ever tell his lover that, though. He smirks, ruffling the other's hair, then wraps him in a hug. He would try once more._

_ "I love you, Damien, you silly angel..." He murmurs, waiting for a response. Lucien knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he still wanted the other to say the same. But all Damien utters is..._

_ "I know."_

_Lucien then pulls away, smiling, though on the inside he was bitter. Whoever said angels didn't feel negative emotions was a fool. _

_ "Well, get dressed and come show me the boy's information then." He simply states, looking at the blank wall. "I'm quite curious to find out about it..." _

_And that's when Lucien decided something important. He would wait for this male to be born, and then leave heaven. He needed freedom. And also..._

_He could make this Alexus love him, even if Lucien himself decides that he will just tolerate him._  
><em>Lucien would play with peoples emotions, but wouldn't love back. It would show weakness. And everyone knew that the dark-haired man was anything but weak.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Years later, Lucien had stopped uttering the words "I love you" to his lover. He had began to ignore Damien about a year ago, avoiding him. If he was going to leave, he didn't want the other to know about it. Lucien had hardened his heart, and he noticed the other angel had began to become obsessed with everything Lucien would do. It drove the raven-haired angel insane. He couldn't stay any longer. He needed to be free.<em>

_Alexus was thirteen now, and Lucien felt it was time he went and became attached to him. He knew it meant becoming a demon, but to Lucien that now seemed the more free and entertaining option, regardless of the contracts he would have to make. He was going to leave the angel society, and when he does, he would take some souvenirs with him._

_In his possesion, Lucien had two of the head arc angels swords, which he had took in the middle of the night. He had also slaughtered a few of the people he had came into contact with. Earlier, he was judged, the verdict coming to ripping off his wings and sending him to hell, something the now ex-angel was excited about. The freedom and entertainment beckoned him._

_He was currently standing on the edge of the gates, looking down. He had to admit, his wings getting ripped off hurt, and the fall would be even more painful. But it was worth it, Alexus was worth it, and so was his freedom. Lucien made sure not to tell Damien when he was leaving, for the other had been shouting during the entire trial, trying to make Lucien look at him. Lucien had refused to acknowledge the other, and simply looked straight ahead during the entire trial._

_Giving a sigh, Lucien looks around once more. It was pretty up here, but nothing would ever happen that would entertain the banished man. Not unless he was the cause, that is. He takes a step closer to the edge, looking down. Well, it would hurt, in three... two..._

_"LUCIEN!" A voice shouts. Said male sighs, knowing that voice anywhere. He looks back, Seeing Damien quickly running up. "Why did you do that? You got banished!" Damien continues, grabbing onto the man who was currently covered in blood from the punishment before his wings were torn off. "Don't just leave me here! I thought you said you loved me, you bastard! You were avoiding me, and now you get into this trouble! Why didn't you pay attention to me?"_

_Lucien remains emotionless, watching the other as they continue to rant. Honestly, how annoying must the other be? He was too obsessed with Lucien, even though he refused to return his love._

_"You are wrong, Damien," He starts calmly, watching Damien with a calm look. "I do not love someone like you, you are an annoying and obsessed man, who just wanted pleasure from me." He watched as the other began to have a bitter look in his eyes. "I detest you... In fact, I am leaving because of you." The silver haired angel's grip on the other's shirt tightens, and he growls._

_"Fine, Lucien, remember this." He pulls the other close to whisper in his ear. "I will hunt you down, and ruin any chance you will ever have of happiness.. for all eternity. I hate you so damn much... I hope you burn. I will make it so no one ever loves you!"_

_Those were the last words Lucien heard, before Damien gave a shove, pushing the other right off the edge._

**_'I will make sure no one ever loves you...'_**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighs, looking up at the sky. No, he would still never love. It caused trouble. Damien's threat used to constantly ring in his head when the demon was around his earl, and he knew Damien was going to attempt to turn his young master against him. Sebastian didn't worry. His lord was smart, and he knew the boy loved him.<p>

Sebastian was fond of the boy, that was all. He kept telling himself as he and Grell made their way back towards the village. He cared for him, more than he did anyone else. But love? No. Of course not. He didn't love anyone. He made sure of that, didn't he?

"Oh! Sebastian!" Said demon looks up from thinking, Seeing the Shinigami speaking to a random demon. "They said my kind officially declared war, and already started attacking! Oh, Will must be furious!"

Sebastian only half listens at what the red-head tells him, as he takes off, determined to find Ciel soon.

He couldn't let his young one get mixed in a war. For dare he say it, Sebastian really did love the boy.

* * *

><p>Damien stood by the window, watching as his fellow demons outside ran around frantically. Something important must be happening. Not that he cared. He looked over to Felix, who was lounging in Damien's personal chair. The man with the silver hair nods, as Felix was currently talking to him about what they should do with Ciel, some one they have held captive now for five days.<p>

"Honestly, I think we should just kill both the brat and Alexus!" Felix snickers, looking over at the silver-haired man he adored. "They're getting really annoying! All they talk about with each other is Sebastian! It's sickening! I want to cut their tounges out." At that, Damien chuckles, looking at the other.

"Don't worry. I have a plan for them, something that will torture Sebastian forever, and save your apparent ear drums." The taller demon starts, making Felix perk up.

"Heh, you mean, you're going to get rid of Alexus too? It's about time!" He muses, and Damien smirks.

"Of course. I did not mean to keep that boy for as long as I did, and I even convinced him that I did something special to him. He even told the Phantomhive that." He laughs, amused with it all. "I plan to kill both of them, right in front of the man they both adore so much."

"...That's evil." Felix laughs, and the other smirks more.

"Indeed."

A few moments later, Alexus walks in with Ciel in tow, causing the other two to stop their conversation. Damien then looks over at the two demon's, noting the depressed look int the bluenette's visible eye, and the frown on the taller's face. He was used to Ciel looking down now, for he had seemed more heart-broken after what he was told two days ago. And Damien loved it. Alexus, however, rarely ever looked upset, so it made the elder of them all curious. His silver eyes look over Alexus.

"Why dear, what is with the frown?" He inquires, causing said demon to shift a bit as he looks up at him.

"The death gods have declared war on all demons. The head demons want all able demons to go fight..." Alexus murmurs, and Damien smirks more. A war would be the perfect cover to slip away. He claps his hands once, causing all in the room to look up.

"Well then, we shall go to the side of the war front, and watch it unfold. It will be quite entertaining," Damien starts, then glances at Ciel. "And perhaps we will run into a certain demon out there." He silently chuckles, as the Phantomhive had tensed at his words. Damien then just ushers them all out of the room, giving Felix a smirk as he does so. Soon, he would have his revenge.

Hours later, they had made it to the site where the battle had already began. Ciel didn't want to be there, as he stood wide eyed, looking at the death toll. It was gruesome, and he secretly hoped Sebastian wasn't mixed up with it all.

Then, as if someone had granted a wish of his, he spotted Sebastian in the distance with Grell, and the boy tensed. Sebastian was there for him. He just knew it. Before he could take a step forward to go yell at him, or hit him, or whatever he was going to do, Ciel feels an hand grab him. He looks up, seeing Damien holding onto him.

"Now now, don't fall for it all, he might want to kill you." The long-haired man murmurs with a smirk, as he himself looked at the man he was waiting for. From where he was, he could see the enraged look on Sebastian's face, and his smirk widens happily.

He would kill the two Lucien cared about the most. If he couldn't have the man, no one could.


	14. Mors

A/N: Another fast update! I am thinking about how to continue this after the soon to be reached climax of this Damien vs Sebastian arc, because I feel like it wouldn't end after that, but I shall try my hardest. .-. I am so surprised I made it 15 chapters so far, and I'm happy that all of you have stood by me this entire time. This fic came out almost a year ago, and some of you have been following me since back then. To my new followers, I thank you. You have all made me so happy. I never thought this story would become so popular. In fact, it was just something that I came up with on a whim my sophomore year of high school because I was bored in math class.

WELL, I seem to be rambling on again. None of you want to read this, you want to read what happens next! I won't keep you waiting any longer!

Reviews would be lovely, for I am so close to that 100 mark. for me, that is a huge accomplishment.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Ciel looked at the man ahead of him, many emotions rushed through him at once. The young earl felt happy, enraged, hopeful, and irritated all at once. He wanted to go to Sebastian, hit him, and then possibly never let the demon out of his sight again. The bluenette wanted to know more about Sebastian's past, and what Damien really meant to him. With hands clenched, he attempts to free himself from the silver-haired demon's firm grasp, his visible eye glowing red.<p>

"You bastard! How dare you take this long to find me!" He shouts at Sebastian, causing Damien to attempt to tug him away more. "What kind of butler takes this long to rescue their master?!" The Raven-haired man was now closer, and from where the others stood they could see the smirk playing on his lips. His master still missed him, and was still alive. That would make this all a lot easier.

"My apologies, my young lord." The demon calls back, stepping closer. "I had to prepare. For you see, it is not every day my little one is taken by some one as annoying and bothersome as Damien." The demon pauses, looking over and noticing Alexus as well. So it was true. That boy was alive as well. That could prove to be a problem if he still wanted Sebastian. Alexus was known for becoming rash, hence the reason the butler decided to hurry this process up. He had a master to protect from a war, after all.

Sebastian then stepped closer, intending to reclaim what was taken from him. Alexus he would deal with later, but for now, his concern was his master. It relaxed the demon to see that Ciel wasn't harmed, but with Damien's seemingly fleeting mind, the man couldn't tell how much longer until Damien snapped. He growls, noting the silver-haired demon's hand around his lord's shoulder, and a menacing look in his eye as Ciel continued to struggle. He must admit, Ciel was a fighter, but even he was no match for a fallen angel. They (including Sebastian himself) were in a class all their own.

"Give me my master, Damien." Sebastian continues, making the other smirk wide. "You had no right taking what belonged to another demon. Might I say, I once killed someone else who tried to take Ciel away from me. I highly suggest you do not try the same thing." At this, Damien laughs, tugging the Phantomhive closer to him.

"Please, 'Sebastian', if I was even remotely frightened of you, I wouldn't have pushed you off that edge all those years ago, and I certainly would have let this kid be." Pausing, his silver eyes wander to the red head he had failed to notice and scoffed. "What, did you already replace the kid with a Shinigami? That's so typical." Sebastian shudders and growls, tired of speaking. He instead lunges at Damien, sword in hand. He would cut the man's tongue out first. The sliver haired demon laughs, dodging to the side easily, and using the young earl as a type of shield. "Ah ah," he smirks. "Attack to fast and the brat will die, by your own sword." At those words, Sebastian halts.

He didn't want to accidentally hit his master, but nor did he want him to remain in the other's arms. Ciel was in danger there.

"Sebastian!" Said demon snaps out of it, seeing Ciel struggling in his captors grasp, glaring at the raven-haired man. "Are you a demon butler or aren't you?! Get me away from him and kill him already!" He spats, "He smells horrid, and he talks to much."

"What did you say to me you brat?!"

Sebastian smirks. So his master really didn't lose his fire. He was the same Ciel Phantomhive he was when Sebastian had first contracted him. Eyes glowing, Sebastian Michaelis bows.

"Yes, my young master. I shall get you back at once. Just wait a little longer, and I shall retrieve you, and complete the queen's orders. After all, this mission has taken longer than I expected. And you know how impatient I can get."

"Enough chit chat!" Damien finally growls, growing very impatient and irritated with thier conversation. He glares at them both, tugging Ciel forcefully. "Felix, take care of them." he then smirks wide. " I have plans for the two dears I have here, Sebastian can't have them." Felix nods, and the blink of an eye, Damien was gone with Alexus and Ciel. Sebastian had tried to go after them, but Felix was already in front of him, ready to attack.

"Hey, you're supposed to face me, bastard." The smaller growls, smirking wide, a weapon automatically in his hand. The butler simply scoffs, calmly looking at Grell as he pulls out the sword once more.

"You are wasting my time," He drawls at Felix, and then motions for Grell to leave. "Grell, go to the war and see what you can find out about it, for after I am done killing Damien and rescuing my young master, I want to make sure we are able to leave without getting involved into the war." Sebastian smirks. "Even though I am the cause of it to begin with." The red-head then giggles, blowing a kiss to Sebastian before taking off to go see William, and the rest of his time. Sebastian chuckles once more, looking at Felix once more, stepping closer.

"I must warn you, you will be killed rather quickly. Quite frankly, you are not worth my time, nor is Alexus." He begins, dodging the other, as Felix had attacked him while Sebastian was talking. "Well now, I do believe this is the first time you have ever faced another demon, for you have killed humans all your life. You're quite slow." Sebastian grins, blocking and dodging ever move the smaller demon would make. He had no time to play with a child. He must fetch his young lord. Damien would be easy to get rid of, but Alexus himself may try to kill Ciel if he found out Sebastian was only there for his master. Alexus had always been slightly unstable, and very clingy, very emotional.

"Well, you're quite week, Felix. As an upside, you will die without much pain. Feel honored." The raven-haired man smiles, striking Felix in the heart when he aimed to attack again. Felix's eyes go a bit wide, blood trickling from the corners of his lips. He had never been stabbed before, even though this was the first time he had ever faced a demon like Sebastian. To say he thought he had a chance was foolish, but Felix for a moment thought he could win. But of course, he didn't even hit Sebastian once. He was ashamed of his self.

The young demon falls to the ground, holding his chest area, trying to hold on. He had to admit, it hurt to die. This is what he was putting all of those people through? This is what he did to his uncle? Felix now knew why people always seemed to call him heartless. For being stabbed, well, it hurt. A lot. He coughs once, looking up at Sebastian, who had decided to wait for the male to die before moving on. After all, Sebastian had to make sure he actually died. They were still on a mission from the queen, regardless of all that had happened.

"Now, didn't I tell you that would be quick?" The demonic butler smiles down at the dying demon. "Maybe not so painless, but I do believe you will die within a few moments. That is an upside, yes?" He chuckles, watching the other give him a glare. "Come now, die with some dignity as a demon and tell me Where Damien took my master, and what he plans to do." Felix then gives a pained laugh-like noise, as he looks up at the other. He was bleeding a lot, and his vision was blurry. Since he was dying , he didn't really care who was to live or die after he was gone.

"Damien... plans to kill Ciel and Alexus before... your very eyes..." Felix manages through the blood. He would die soon, he just knew it. He felt so cold, and so sleepy. Death really was something he would face. "As soon as he makes sure you're close enough, he will kill...them... and then you..." At these words, Sebastian straightens up, leaving the sword next to the demon he has technically killed with it.

"Thank you for informing me before you die, that is quite a noble thing for you to do, even as a demon." Sebastian smirks. "I will leave you to die in peace now, for I do believe I am not the last face you want to see before you die." He then turns, starting to walk away. "Have a nice death, and I appreciate your cooperation."

* * *

><p>Grell was currently rushing to the war front, happy about seeing his William once more. He knew the man would be furious about Grell going "traitor", but the red-head hoped Will would just give him a little punishment, demote him, and that would be the end of it.<p>

As he reaches the little war front, he could already see fighting, he had to admit, the demon's were persistent. They had attacked the Shinigami forces head on, and the read-haired death god was glad the demon's were used to seeing him now, and the Shinigami wouldn't attack him either.

He looks around, and then his green eyes light up, as he had spot William commanding his own squad of soul reapers. Grell rushes over, going to hug the man he desperately wanted to see. Before he could do so, William raises a foot, causing Grell's face to slam right into it, and then fall down. Grell lays there holding his now bleeding face, giving a whine.

"Will, what was that for?" he cries, looking up at the dark-haired man in charge, who simply scoffs. "I came back to see you!"

"Grell, you were a traitor to our kind, and you expect me to just forgive that easily?" William scolds, glaring at the other, dismissing his squad to their positions as he picks up the death god on the ground by his hair. "You do realize you will be in serious trouble because of this... You may be demoted all the way to a secretary job with the women." At this, Grell whines, both at the pain of his hair being pulled, and the threat of his job being taken away.

"Owww! Will! You wouldn't let that happen to me, would you?" He cries, causing the other to simply scoff.

"I might, what you did was a serious offense." Will continues, dragging the other all the way to where he was stationed himself, and then lets go of the red-head's hair."But knowing my luck, they will make you stay in my squad." He sighs. "Where is that demon you ran off with?" Grell sits up quick, getting on his knees.

"Oh! Sebas-chan went to save that kid, who seems to still be alive!" He exclaims, watching as his superior straightens out, turning to face Grell once more, and he then adjusts his glasses.

"Ciel Phantomhive is still alive then?" He sighs once Grell nods. "You know this for certain?"

"I saw him myself! The little brat didn't seem to happy to be in the hands of those other demons. Will, what exactly is this war for?" He then croons, standing up. Grell loved William, even though the feelings obviously weren't mutual.

"We declared war because the demon's had Shinigami power, you twit." William actually snaps. "The moment you decided to join Sebastian and betray your own kind, we had to act automatically. Those irritating angels might get involved as well." He then sighs, glaring at Grell. "This is all your fault, by the way." The shinigami in red huffs, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry! Sebastian was just so tempting! And he offered me three whole days with him! I couldn't resist, Will!" He exclaims, watching the other, wrapping his unwanted arms around his superior. "I won't do it again, promise!"

"Of course you won't." Will pushes Grell off with a simple movement, adjusting himself. "You will not be seeing that demon again. You are to stay here and stay out of trouble. Do you understand?" He growls, and the other nods feverishly.

"Yes! Of course!" Grell animatedly replies, saluting to his senior. "Whatever you say, Will darling!" Sebastian wouldn't be happy that Grell failed him, but the red-head's love for William was too great to jeopardize for just three days with the enticing demon. Although, Grell really would be beating himself up over it later...

* * *

><p>Darkness. Of course Ciel would see darkness. Tied up again, something that seems to happen to the young earl often. After Damien had led he and Alexus away, Ciel figured out that something wasn't right. He called the demon every name he could think of, and then bit him. Ciel then attempted to flee, but the enraged silver-haired demon had caught him, hit him a few times, and then tied him up, and blindfolded him.<p>

The Phantomhive could smell blood, and he just knew that Damien had killed Alexus. Ciel was most likely next, but remained calm and quiet. Sebastian would rescue him like always, mock him for always being tied up and kidnapped, and then most likely kill Damien. Ciel would yell at Sebastian about hiding his past from him, but he realized he never really ordered, or even asked about Sebastian's past to the fullest extent. If his butler didn't want to tell him, than Ciel wouldn't make him. In fact, the only thing the earl would yell at him about would be taking so long to rescue him.

"Tch... I would have thought Sebastian would be greedy... and want both of you... But no, he just wants _you._ Alexus was worthless this entire time!" Ciel hears Damien growl, and hears him give a kick to waht he assumed was the other's body. "What is so special about you, Ciel Phantomhive?!" Damien demands, ripping the younger demon's blindfold off roughly. The bluenettes eyes focused quickly, and he looked up at his angry captor. "Why is he throwing everything away just to rescue you?! He doesn't seem to want anything else!"

The young boy scoffs. Damien wasn't as smart as he tried to be. Ciel should have known his whole caring act was a farce. This man was just obsessed with Sebastian, not very powerful, perhaps a bit unstable, but that was it.

"He is my demon, and my servant. He is bound to me by a contract, obviously." The boy ever so bluntly states, glaring daggers at the man. "it is his duty to rescue me. And, it seems he likes me more than he ever liked you." He adds the last part, just see the furious look on Damien's face. He is given a sharp kick in the ribs, which causes him to cough and groan softly. He thanked the stars that as a demon he no longer had asthma.

"Shut up, you little brat! Or I'll throw you off of a cliff!" Damien spats.

"That will not be required, Damien." A voice drawls calmly, causing said demon to spin around. Sebastian stood a few feet away, brushing his suit off, seemingly unfazed from his fight with Felix. Which would only mean that Felix had been killed.

"Get the Hell away, 'Sebastian'!" Damien growls, picking up the little Phantomhive by his hair. "I told you a long time ago, I won't let you ever be happy again! I will kill the brat you love so much!"

"You're actually quite right, I do love Ciel, which is why I shall kill you, and then leave with my little one to find shelter from the war." Sebastian calmly replies, stepping over Alexus's dead body, making his way over to the other two. "Now, hand me over my master, who seems to love getting kidnapped." He adds the last part, chuckling at the soft growl that had escaped Ciel's lips.

"Tch... you want the kid so bad?" Damien hisses, smirking as he stands, making the earl stand with him. Before Sebastian even had time to react, Damien had stabbed the dagger he held into Ciel's chest, and threw him over the cliff. "Then go get him!"


	15. optionem

A/N: AHHHHH! OVER. A HUNDRED. FLIPPING. REVIEWS. I LOVE. YOU ALL. *calms down* Alright, I got some very entertaining and reviews last time! (*coughcough* Especially from you, Snow Whites Poison Kiss) Yes yes, I did in fact do that to poor Ciel! He'll be fine!- or will he? *dramatic music* WE SHALL SEE!

So, can you all believe that this story will soon actually be coming to an end? maybe, I mean, I need to plan some more out if it will continue... meh! decisions!

And I would just like you guys to take a moment and realize how much I actually love my readers... I published this whilst laying in a hospital bed. :I It drove my mother nuts because I refused to go to sleep until I updated. Not sure how long I will be in the hospital for, hopefully not too long, for I must update!

Nanananananana... Well, here's chapter 16! enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Darkness. Ciel once again saw darkness. But this time, everything was silent. The earl couldn't hear a thing. What had happened to him? Ah yes.. Damien had stabbed him. Ciel assumed then, that he was dead. But if he was dead, why could he think? And more importantly, where was he?<p>

"Open your eyes, Ciel Phantomhive..." A voice demands, ringing in the young demon's ears. "You're such a young child..." Ciel does what he was told to do, for there was no reason arguing. He had died, hadn't he? But when the boy opens his eyes, he noticed two things at first. One, that his eye patch was gone. And two...

He seemed to be in heaven.

Looking around, his eyes then focus on the voice that had spoken to him, noting that at least it wasn't god who addressed him, but just an angel with light brown hair, sharp blue eyes, and a scowl on his face.

"What is going on here?" The bluenette demands. The angel smirks and gives a tsking sound, shaking his head.

"Honestly, you're as stubborn as our records say you are.." The man muses, walking around Ciel once, as if to inspect him. "When I was first told that I was to speak to you, boy, I was slightly worried. You had Ash killed, and honestly, no one else wants that fate." He chuckles, and stops in front of Ciel, giving a bow. "My name is James. I am in charge of Angel Intel, and I'm now what some call an option angel."

"What do you mean by that? Am I dead, or aren't I?" The Phantomhive demands, his head felt like it was spinning. "The last thing I know that happened was Damien stabbed me. I want an explanation." James laughs, and gives a grin to the small boy in front of him.

"Jeez, you don't waste any time, do you, Ciel Phantomhive?" The blue-eyed man responds, highly amused with the demon child in front of him. "Very well, at the current moment, you are indeed dead. However, you have two choices." The angel holds up a finger. "One, you can stay here in heaven, for before you were turned into a demon, you're soul was extremely pure, and therefor we would allow you to stay." He pauses, letting the information sink into the boy's brain. "Or the second one..." James then held up a second finger. "You may go back down to earth as a demon once more... but because of this war you're butler so graciously bestowed upon us, there are certain requirements."

"Well what are they? I need to get back to Sebastian, so hurry up and tell me what I have to do in order to get back there quickly." The bluenette scowls. There was no way he would stay up in heaven, especially without Sebastian. James gives a sigh, shaking his head.

"There's the catch. You are permitted to return to the life you lived... However, the contract you made with the demon you named Sebastian Michaelis will be officially null and void. He will no longer be contracted to you, and as a demon now yourself, you cannot re-contract with him."

Ciel suddenly felt numb, and slightly torn. If he stayed in heaven, he wouldn't be able to see Sebastian again. But if he returned, Sebastian wouldn't be his. Ciel would be on his own, and Sebastian would most likely find another contract, and leave the Phantomhive.

The angel watched the young boy, curious as to what the earl would choose. So his assumption was right, Ciel would rather stay with a demon, than stay in heaven and be reunited with his parents, and aunt. He would throw it all away for some ex-angel. James had to give the boy some respect. He would never be able to choose such a thing over the safety of the domain of heaven, and his family.

"Take your time, Ciel Phantomhive," He muses, sitting down on the ground, deciding to get comfy, since he had no idea how long the boy would take to make his decision "Choose wisely... For your choice can not be altered in any way, shape, or form, once you make it."

To stay in heaven, where he would be safe, or to return to "hell", but without his contract with Sebastian. Would Sebastian hate him for making the choice? Ciel sighs. No matter what he decided, he and Sebastian would no longer be connected to each other. But...

"Do you need to go somewhere to think about it?" James asks, though his voice was somewhat downed out by the boy's thoughts.  
>He couldn't just not see Sebastian ever again, even if his family was in heaven.<p>

"I want to go back to where I was." The Phantomhive finally decides firmly, looking at the angel in front of him, his eyes holding no doubt, nor regret. "I don't care what happens, just send me back." James nods, watching the earl with interest.

"Alright... but as soon as you return, you'll most likely be where you 'died' at." The angel responds with a grin.

"And where is that?"

"At the bottom of a lake"

"...Of course."

* * *

><p>Sebastian had failed. He didn't get to his master in time, and Damien had possibly killed his young lord. Sebastian was a terrible butler, and a more terrible lover.<p>

The demonic man had jumped right after his master, not even caring to kill Damien before doing so. He had to get Ciel. That was all that mattered.

It was funny, when Ciel was first transformed into a demon, they both were in a similar situation, except Sebastian had been the one to injure his lord. This time he was trying to save him. It was ironic, in a roundabout type of way. Nevertheless, his young demon lord was all that mattered. After all. What kind of lover would he be if he let his Ciel die?

_Young master... You cannot die... that would be such a selfish thing to do... leaving me here like this... I would be... quite bored, and truthfully very lonely without you._

As Sebastian quickly swam further and further down into the near black water, he began to feel as if something was not right, but in the state of determination he was in, he chose to ignore it. Thankfully demons had exceptional sight, even within their own realm, for Sebastian could see the bottom already,, which was about 30 to 50 feet away. There, laying on the bottom, was his master, looking so peaceful, and almost like he was asleep.

_Master..._

Swimming all the way to the bottom, he grabbed his unconscious lord as gently as he could, and pulled him close, and inspected him over with a frown, yet was relieved. The part of Ciel's chest in which Damien had stabbed him seemed to have healed up exceptionally fast, faster than even a demon of Sebastian's status could usually heal.

Although Sebastian would like to question it, he knew that he did not have time. Swimming back up to the surface as fast as the demon possibly could, he then loks around, to try and find Damien. To the butler's dismay and rage, Damien was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to kill the other, and it was quite obvious that he wanted to tear Damien into shreds, for the water was shaded a blackish purple with his demoning rage.

"Master... I Shall take you to my home, you need to wake up soon, of course..." The raven-haired man murmurs, more to himself, than to the pale and unconscious male in his arms. "You're alright... I hope at least..."

* * *

><p>When Ciel finally woke up, he felt groggy, as he sat up, and looked around. Out of force of habit, he kept his usually contracted eye closed, and he examined the room. If definatly wasn't his manor, though this one was quite beautiful itself. He found it funny, that he didn't wake up while he was at the bottom of a lake, like James had informed of.<p>

"Ciel..." The boy looked over to his side, seeing his demonic butler standing to the side of him, with a look of relief in his almost red eyes. Ciel was about to make a comment about how Sebastian let him die, and that it was a fail of a move for such a butler, but he stopped himself.

Sebastian wasn't "Sebastian Michealis" any longer, nor was he Ciel's butler. The demon in front of him, realy wasn't the Phantomhive's anymore.

"Sebastian... We aren't contracted any longer..." The bluenette finally speaks, watching the look in the demon's eyes go from relieved, to puzzled.

"Young mast-"

"Don't call me that, fool!" Ciel snaps, interrupting the other, opening both of his eyes, which were both blue once more. "I'm no longer your master, the contract is no more, check your hand!" Sebastian sighs, furrowing his brow as he slipped his glove off, and checked his hand, finding that the boy was right, the seal marking there contract was gone, Sebastian was free.

"Well... I assume you made a deal with an angel to get back down here..." The older man murmurs, looking at Ciel, who was gripping the bed sheets, and glaring at the bed. "So our contract is no more... I am free from servitude." He watches as the young earl's hands tightened more, and he gives a smirk, sitting next to the smaller demon. "However..." Leaning over and pressing his lips to the boy's own. He chuckles, pulling away moments later. "I do believe that I would still like to remain by your side, little one. I am still Sebastian, and you are still, my young master." He purrs out.

Ciel's eyes brightened slightly as the demon spoke, feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted from him. Sebastian was going to stay with him. Before the earl could even kiss the demon again, having missed his touch, and affections, the raven-haired man had stood up again, smirking, and then gave a bow.

"I apologize, my young lord, but before we are to get re-acquainted fully, I must stop this war, and more importantly, dispose of Damien. After all, it is order's from the queen, and I fear this task has already taken too long as it is. Forgive me, but I must leave you a little while longer. I promise, it will take possibly, two hours, at the most." Before Ciel could utter a single irritated word, the taller demon had practically vanished from sight, leaving to go take care of things.

"Bastard..." Ciel mumbles, and before Sebastian was out of hearing range, he gave a chuckle, flitting outside.

"Indeed, young master..."


	16. pluvia

A/N: Another chapter posted! Now, the story does seem to be coming to a close, but, I am trying to think up a sequel Not entirely sure how a part two would play out... but we'll see!

Nn... that's basically all I have to say this time, ah... I'm out of the hospital now, as well. ^^

Reviews are soooooooooo welcomed!

* * *

><p>Sebastian was smirking up at the sky, giving a soft chuckle as he makes his way back to the spot where he had killed the demon Felix, planning to get his swords back, because after all, it would be much easier to kill Damien that way. He walks up to the spot, and frowns, looking around. The swords, and the body, were both missing.<p>

"Damien must have taken them..." Sebastian mutters as the sky rumbles, "Oh my... and it's going to storm soon... I best get this all over with quickly, lest my little lord will become grumpy and impatient." the demonic man then gives a chuckle, walking away from the spot once more, bringing a finger to his chin in thought. "Now first off... how ever will I stop this war... Honestly, those reapers really did over-exaggerate, and they didn't even get what Damien promised them... Silly fools..."

"Well you're not one to boast." Sebastian smirks, for he would know that voice anywhere.

"Ah, James, long time no see." Sebastian greets cheerfully, turning around to look at the angel who was standing just a few feet away. "Say, how's that scar of yours?" the demon chuckles as the angel scowls at his words, but keeps a smirk on his face.

"This is no time for mocking me," James scolds, crossing his arms. "Besides, you didn't even give me a chance to defend myself, you stabbed me from behind, that was low." The demonic man gives a soft laugh, waving a hand.

"Feel grateful that you survived unlike the others, James." Sebastian playfully sneers, causing the intelligence worker to roll his eyes.

"No, you feel grateful, brat. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten that kid back. Honestly, the kid acted like a rich little brat up there in front of me too. Wasn't even scared." Sebastian smirks at the other's words. So James was the one sent Ciel back to him, he should be thankful, then.

"Well I suppose I am, then." He drawls, "So you wouldn't come to such a place for nothing, so what is it you and the elders want?"

"You're still sharp, I'll give you that much for a moron who gave away the good life." James snickers, pulling out an envelope from his jacket, handing it over to the demon butler. "But the higher ups want to get rid of this mess before it puts more work up with us, and we'd rather not have to get our hands dirty with this matter."

Nodding, Sebastian looks over the black envelope he was handed, eyeing over the white wax seal with the angels winged en sigma on it.

"This is an order to stop the war, I presume I am to take it to the king of the underworld, correct?" The raven-haired man questions, and then blinks, watching as James shakes his no with a grin.

"Nah, I have the letter for Lucifer, you, on the other hand are to go to the shinigami forces and hand them that letter stating the end of this frivolous little war before anything major happens, and they are to erase Felix, and Alexus Blackcale from any books they have, and we angels are going to do the same. They never existed now, as far as people will know, that is."

Sebastian gives a sigh, tucking away the envelope, looking off to the distance with a nod.

"Very well, I suppose I shall cooperate with you angels, for you gave me my master back." At those words, James's eyes light up in interest.

"You stayed with the kid, huh? well, you certainly have changed from the teenage brat-angel you used to be, Lucien." The angel laughs. "I bid you farewell, and good luck. Try not to cause any more wars, and we won't have to see each other again." In a cloud of white dust, James disappeared, leaving Sebastian to himself.

_Well now, I better hurry and deliver this letter to the reapers... And I suppose check on Grell..._

Sebastian then gives a sigh, looking off again to the close by Shinigami base, thankful that he was so close to the outskirts of his own hellish town.

"This all will be quite interesting, ne?"

* * *

><p>"Neh, this really bites" An irritated Ronald Knox complains to the others around him, who all nod in agreement. Because of this war, they were all subjected to major overtime, which made more than half the reapers frustrated, and some like Ronald and his friends to slack off while on guard duty.<br>Ronald was leaning against a tree chatting with others around him as they grumble about the war. Really, they didn't care at all what the demons did, but they didn't have to drag the Reapers into it!

"My my, you all don't seem to be doing a good job of keeping a watch out." Ronald and the others turn, startled, as they spot Sebastian Michaelis standing in front of them with a pleasant smile on his face. "Now, if you all don't mind..." He slips his hand into his jacket, causing the reapers to finally snap to action, and lunge at the demon with their weapons.

Sebastian gives a sigh, dodging the blows quickly as each attacked,growing slightly irritated, but yet was amused. This would be a challenge if he wouldn't be facing a whole bunch of seemingly newly-trained reapers. The demon quickly knocks them all out, and brushes off his hand, looking over at Ronald, the only one still conscious. He was holding onto his death scythe, and Sebastian chuckles, holding up a butter knife.

"I do believe we have been through this before, Ronald, Correct?" The reaper gulps, remembering quite well when Sebastian had jammed his device, and knocked off William's glasses(Which, a disgruntled Ronald had later gotten in trouble for) He then lets go of his weapon and holds up his hands in defense.

"Oi, I don't want any trouble from you. You got me in trouble that day." Ronald complains as Sebastian simply smirks, walking over while hiding the butter knife once more, and pulling out the envelope James had given him.

"Do not worry, I am only here to deliver a message." Sebastian cheerfully declares, bowing slightly. "Now, would you be so kind as to escort me to your boss? I wouldn't want to have to go alone, and then let it slip that it is you to blame for my invasion" At those words, Ronald snaps to attention, and agrees to take the demon.

"A-ah, there's no reason to do that!" The young reaper exclaims, and then looks around at his unconscious friends, deciding that it would be best to just leave them there, and hope that Will doesn't find out about that exact event. "Er... follow me then I guess..." He grumbles, turning and walking into the campground-esk base.

Sebastian follows him with a smirk, reveling in how easy that really was. He was secretly thankful that he came across Ronald, instead of someone more... Experienced in his work. The demon looks around as they make the way through the camp, noticing how no one seemed to be around, as the sky was still dark and rumbled once more, signaling that the storm was closer now, and as if to prove Sebastian right, the sky rumbled once more, and light little rain drops fell to the ground.

"Geh... Stupid rain..." Ronald grumbles walking up to a slightly larger tent, and then actually grins. "Will is in there scolding old man Grell for his act of betrayal, so William is most likely in a bad mood."

Sebastian grins, giving a soft chuckle as he nods at Ronald"s words, bowing in thanks as he walks into the tent, envelope in hand first this time, so there would be no misunderstanding this time.

"And for another thing, Grell, betraying us just because a demon promised you something goes against every moral a reaper should have! And what if he would have turned around and killed you? You would have died for nothing!" -

"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt." The demonic butler chuckles, causing both William and Grell to look over at him.

"Tch, speak of the devil." William growls, and his mood seems to darken as the red-head he had been scolding gets up and attacks Sebastian with a hug, happy and squealing.

"Oh, Bassy! I knew you would come see if I was in trouble!" Grell practically cries out in happiness. Sebastian gives a sigh, now irritated. He then pushes the reaper off of him calmly, brushing himself off.

"I am here to deliver this..." The butler explains, handing over the envelope to a disgruntled Will, who after adjusting his glasses, takes it and sighs.

"What is this, a note of surrender?" He murmurs, swiftly opening the envelope, and takes out the letter and skims through it with a frown. "The angels... hm. I suppose then, that this can be over before it even fully begin." Will then tucks away the letter in his person, shooting a glare at Sebastian, and Grell, who was still sitting on the floor and pouting after being pushed away by the demon. "Very well, I shall go spread the word, and when I come back, Sebastian Michaelis, I expect you to be gone..." he then looks at Grell again, "And you are not to leave, Grell. If I see that you have left, you will be demoted more than possible, and I will punish you, and possibly have your hair cut."

"Ah! No!"

"Then you best behave yourself." Will warns, and then simply walks out of the tent, into the now heavy sounding rain. Sebastian looks down at the red-head with a smirk, bowing once.

"Well now that I know that you're still alive, I think I shall take my leave." Sebastian muses.

"Oh, you were worried about me!" Grell happily exclaims, causing the demon to give a chuckle."You should have, after all the pointless training you made me go through! And then simply send me back to my kind! Will was so angry!" Grell goes on to complain, which then causes Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"You're alive, Grell, so I wouldn't complain if I were you." He begins, and then brings up a very reluctant subject. "Would you still like your two days? You did indeed help me, so as part of the deal, you still give that."

Grell blinks, and then actually smiles, brushing himself off with a shrug. He then goes onto shake his head, giving a chuckle of his own, actually becoming serious.

"Ya know, I don't think I want them anymore." He starts, greatly surprising the demon infront of him. "Now, don't get me wrong, Bassy," he purrs, "You're amazing and all, but as a helpless romantic I couldn't bear to come between love! And you can't tell me that you don't love that brat, because your contract is gone!" Grell then points to Sebastian's usually contracted hand, which had been un-gloved since he took it off after rescuing Ciel. "Only a fool in love would stay when he didn't have to!" At that, Sebastian chuckles.

At times like this, Grell was somewhat tolerable when he became serious. The demon nods, smirking a bit.

"Yes, you are right, I suppose." Sebastian muses, causing the Shingami to squeal.

"I knew it!" The red-head practically shouts, causing the other to cringe. "Now, you don't have to worry about me coming to bug you much, Bassy, maybe sometimes on occasion! But I have my own prince charming." His voice becomes dream filled. "William slipped up and told me how he felt! He was quite jealous when I chose you over him!"

"How nice," Sebastian drawls, now growing bored, and slightly impatient, at their conversation. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a demon to kill." He pulls out his stack of knifes with a smirk, causing the other to scoff as Sebastian starts to walk out.

"You're going to use those?"

Sebastian grins, turning back. "These are all I need. Good Day, Grell." The demon then quickly takes off, zipping out of the Shinigami camp as the thunder roared and the rain pelted down. He knew were Damien would be, for it was the only logical place.

Sebastian smirked and his eyes turned to slits as he turned his direction to the west, where the storm seemed to be the worst.

Damien was at the demon cemetery, Sebastian was sure of it. Most likely burying the dead he was so fond of.

_I hope for his sake he digs his own as well, for he will never leave that spot... I will kill him, slowly and painfully, so he knows the pain my master went through._

* * *

><p>The storm seemed to have calmed down, for it was just a light drizzle by the time Sebastian got to the massive cemetery, aligned with the demonic versions of cherry blossom trees, and beautiful graves of those demons who have died. It was funny really, how the demons had their own burial ground, because humans would never believe that they too were sentimental creatures.<p>

After walking for awhile, Sebastian finally spots Damien kneeling next to three freshly covered graves, his silver hair tied back in a low ponytail, and the two angel swords laying next to him. As Sebastian walks up, he had turned into his true form, his eyes slits, his nails now sharp, and his hair was slightly longer.

The demon was wearing black pants, and tall leather heels, but no shirt, for protruding from his back were beautiful raven black wings. He smirks as he comes up to the other, with the butter knives in his hand. Although, he really didn't need them, for Damien would be quite easy to kill.  
>Damien looks back, and then calmly stands up and turns to face the other with a soft growl. He glared at Sebastian, looking as if he had been crying.<p>

"How the hell do you have wings again?" He demands, Causing the other demon to give a dark laugh.

"Well you see, unlike you Lucifer had taken a curious interest in me, and granted me not only these wings, but my estate as well." Sebastian smirks. "I am one of our kings few favorites."

At those words, Damien growls and picks up one of the swords beside him, his eyes flashing, and he had seemed to snap.

"Of course you are, you selfish bastard!" The sliver-haired demon shouts, pointing the weapon at the other in slight hate, and heartbreak. "Everyone just bloody loves you! Even in heaven, everyone just adored you! The council was even reluctant to let you fall!" He pants, slashing at the other with the sword quickly, making Sebastian duck just in time, "And when Alexus was finally in my grasp, he still adored you, you worthless demon!" He attacks once more, and Sebastian again dodges, giving out an attack of his own, which hits the other in the arm, though Damien ignored it and kept attacking. "Even my own brother liked you more than he did me! My own older brother! So of course, I had to kill him! He had the nerve to tell me to leave you alone!"

_So it's Alex in that third grave... That poor man. Didn't even want to be a demon... And to be killed by the only person you actually, quite honestly, adored, must have been heart breaking..._

"You're a fool, Damien." Sebastian growls out, next to the other in a flash, punching him across the face, sending him into a nearby tree. At this all, the Snapped demon starts laughing.

"I'm a fool, neh? Sod off!" He shouts, swinging the sword at the other once he got close enough. "No one ever cared about me! Not until Felix came around!" For a split second, Damien's eyes soften, but then quickly harden once more. "He adored me, and you killed him! The only one who I truly cared for!" He gives a growl and sneers at the other, pausing for a split second. "And you... Of course I never loved you! I slept with you, and got you to love me! I knew if you of all people loved and adored me, others would too! But then you had to go and ruin it for me!" Sebastian scoffs and growls at this, dodging the other's blows, and giving attacks of his own.

By this time, both were panting, and quite cut up from each other's attacks. Sebastian pauses to take time to flip his wet bangs out of his face, and then he easily grabs and throws the other down onto the ground a few feet away. Damien just lays there and laughs.

"Go ahead and kill me, Lucien." He sings, sitting up, watching the irritated demon with a smirk. "I look forward to it! The only reason I killed that brat Phantomhive was so you would lose your petty obsession and come after me." He then stands up, his smirk never wavering as he watches the other.

"When you kill me, we will be forever bound to each other and you, you'll be alone! I will be the curse of loneliness you bear, once my blood is split from your hands!"

The silver-haired demon's laugh is cut short, when from behind, he his stabbed straight in the stomach. His eyes widen, realizing that it wasn't Sebastian, for that demon was standing in front of him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Your filthy touches will come nowhere near my butler." Ciel growls, removing the sword from the other, and giving him a swift kick to send him to the ground, looking up at the demon child in shock.

_Young master..._

"Sebastian belongs to me, you pathetic demon!" The earl growls out, glaring down at the man he stabbed, his eyes turned that of a demon's, and full of hate and malice. "If you would like to die so badly, then you shall die by my hands, and no one else's, so the last thing you see, is me standing over your disgusting body." At those words, Ciel sends the blade down into Damien's heart without hesitation panting. A few seconds later, Damien's eyes dull, and the vision of Ciel blurred, and went dark as he died. "Filth..."

"Young master..."

The bluenette then looks over at his servant, noting how terrifyingly beautiful he looked, before standing up and walking over to Sebastian, breathing hard. He didn't expect that sword to be as heavy as it was.

"You misbehaving child... I told you to stay back at the manor..." Sebastian scolds with a smirk, quickly changing back into his butler persona, minus a shirt, and he picks up his young lord, who wraps his arms around the demon's neck, and nuzzles into him.

"Shut up. You were easy to follow..." The younger demon murmurs, giving a sigh, closing his eyes as he began to calm down.

"I see... Shall I bury Damien, young master?" Sebastian inquires, and begins to walk as his master shakes his head.

"That disgrace does not deserve to be buried by you... Let him rot until someone else comes along and decides to bury him..." The Phantomhive Quietly orders, and then re-opens his eyes. He wasn't wearing the eye-patch, for there was no need to, now that both of his eyes were blue once more. "You belong to me, and no one else, do you understand, Sebastian?"

Said demon chuckles and nods, finding his master was adorable, even if he did just mercilessly kill someone.

"Of course, young lord." He muses with a smirk. "Now, let us head back to my home, for I am afraid we can not leave yet."

"Why not?"

"You see, after creating a war, and having an angel invade our homes, the king of all of us demons will be quite keen on having a little chat with us eventually. But don't worry, until Lucifer calls for us, I do believe I can keep you quite entertained.." Sebastian chuckles and licks his lips. "For if I couldn't make my little lover cry in pleasure, what kind of demon would I be?"

"You pervert!" Ciel blushes deep, and his butler laughs.

"Quite, my lord."

"Tch... Sod off!"

"If you would like me too..." Sebastian chuckles. "Now, lets go have some fun, shall we?"

"You pervert..."

"I take that as a yes..."

"Shut up!" Sebastian smirks some more.

"Yes, young master."

He and Ciel would have a long way ahead of them if Lucifer really grew an interest in them, for the king of demons was a selfish being, just like the rest of them. They would soon have to go and explain themselves to Lucifer, but until then, they would simply enjoy eachother's company, after all, they haven't enjoyed each other's "company" for awhile.

_Maybe we can enjoy a peaceful evening for once... But then again, my master has a knack for getting in trouble.. Hm.. Such is the life of a Phantomhive butler... Of course, it has it's rewards..._

"Hm... I do believe you owe me for all of this.. Perhaps I will teach you how to properly use that little mouth of yours.."

"Neh?! Pervert!"

"Indeed I am, my young master."

_Oh yes... These next few days will be quite rewarding for me..._


	17. libido

**A/N:** Alright! Finally! an update! It's a little short, so I apologize a head of time, and there is no full on "sexy time" in this chapter, but they get pretty close! (you'll see what I mean...)

For those who understood and were so patient with me during the time I didn't update due to my broke limb, thank you so much for staying faithful to my story and I, for it really means a lot.

This story will soon be coming to a close, and ahead of time I thank all of my readers, new and old, for finding such a liking in my fic, because without you guys I Don't think I would be able to ever bring myself to update.

I promise not to disappear for months on end any more! I'm going to strive for weekly updates! (like, I will... try to update every Sunday until the story is complete!)

thank you again for being so patient with me!

Reviews would be so wonderful!

* * *

><p>After a few days had gone and went, Ciel and Sebastian finally started to relax. They had completed the queen's orders, and had managed for both of them to stay alive. Although they were now save from Damien's harm (Thanks to Ciel) , they would still have Lucifer to answer to, and Sebastian really wasn't looking forward to such a thing. But whatever happen, would happen and there would be nothing neither Ciel nor Sebastian could do about it. After all, Ciel may have killed a demon, but he couldn't kill all of them. The boy had gotten lucky.<p>

Sebastian gives a soft sigh, looking down at the little earl in the tub as he washed his hair for him, smirking faintly.

"Honestly young master, I am no longer contracted to you, and you do realize that your fourteenth birthday is coming up, correct?" He inquires, rinsing the Phantomhive off. He had yet to bed the earl again, and felt it would be best to wait until three days (which, happily for Sebastian, have passed) and then have at it.

Ciel looks back at the other, giving a soft, irritated huff. He didn't want to hear about his birthday, he hated that day more than anything else in the world. The bluenette didn't need reminded of it.

"Nn, what about it?" He grumbles, turning away from the older demon once more, standing and allowing the other to help him out of the bath, and dry him with a fuzzy red towel, for nothing in Sebastian's house seemed to have been white, the demon had informed Ciel that it "Reminded him too much of his boring angel days." The raven-haired demon gives a smirk, drying his little lord.

"Well, not only do people that age usually bathe themselves, they can also dress themselves with ease. Aren't you getting a bit old for all of this? What if I was to just suddenly stop helping you?" He teases, causing the other one to scoff.

"If you can undress me to sleep with me, than you can dress me for a normal day, Sebastian." Ciel declares calmly, making Sebastian smirk more.

"Very true, I suppose." He replies cheerfully, picking up his toweled master and walking out of the bathroom. Sebastian heads down the hall from him, away from the room Ciel had deemed as his own.

"Neh?! Where are you taking me?" The blue-eyed boy demands, squirming, "Answer me, Sebastian?" The elder demon simply smirks, his eyes flashing quickly.

"We are going to my room, Ciel. Like I said when you killed Damien-In not so many words, of course..." He chuckles. "We are going to sleep together tonight, for it's been awhile since I have gotten to even touch you, master, and after all the trouble you have put me lately, as a good "dog", I deserve a reward, which I believe will be the honor of bedding you once more."

"But you just bathed me!" The younger protests, "I'll get filthy again!" Sebastian simply smirks, opening the door to his own room.

"Too bad, young master, if need be, I will bathe you again, but I assure you, that it won't be for quite a while. We will do this many times until I feel fit to stop, after all, this technically will also be punishment for making me worry so much." By this time, he had set the earl down and stripped him of his towel, pinning him to the bed with a smirk.

Ciel's face had become a deep red color, and just the way Sebastian was looking at him made him shiver. Sebastian simply chuckles at his lover's expression, and kisses his neck lightly, and then nibbles softly, causing the other to squirm slightly.

"Now Ciel," He whisper's against the Phantomhive's neck, earning another shudder from the boy, "I will reward you only if you can properly use you mouth... And anything I say goes, for I am no longer contracted to you, and this is my manor. I hold all the power." He gives a dark chuckle, and pulls away, sitting on the bed himself. "If you would like to regain your status as master, get on your knees."

The young bluenette's eyes go wide, and he looked over all shocked and embarrassed. Get on his knees? The earl wondered just exactly he got himself into. He got up off the bed as the demon undid his pants, just enough for his member to show proudly. Ciel's face felt like it was on fire, and he got down on his knees, averting his eyes.

"Good earl. I trust even you know what to do now..." Sebastian chuckles, his eyes holding a demonically lustful hue as he watched the other boy. "Do a good job, and I will allow you to be the master once we get back to the human's realm." He smirked when the boy shot a glare up at him, but nonetheless used his small hand to somewhat take hold of Sebastian's cock, with made the older demon grin a bit more, watching the boy's every move.

Biting his lip in hesitation, the blue-eyed demon takes a breath, and then parts his lips, kissing Sebastian's tip once. He felt so shameful and dirty doing this, but at the same time, felt a excited wrench in his gut at what he was about to do. Ciel then gives a little lick to the man's tip, causing Sebastian to suck in a breath, closing his eyes.

Happy with the raven-haired man's response, Ciel becomes more confidant in his actions, closing his lips around as much of the other as he can, and begins to suck, bobbing his head a little as he goes.

"Mm.. Well I didn't even have to tell you how to do it..." Sebastian breathes out, shutting his eyes with a little smile. "Quite talented my little lord..."

Ciel's cheeks burn at the demon's words, and he continues his actions, lapping at the hardening cock in his mouth, keeping his bobbing at a steady pace, hearing the demon above him become a bit more raggid in his breathing, proving that Ciel was doing a good job.

_mm... I had no clue he would be so good at this, my little one's actions are so innocent, it's maddening..._

Sebastian could feel release coming, just by thinking of his master in the dirtiest ways. He put his hand on the other's head, giving a soft moan.

"You may stop..." He breathes, causing Ciel to stop his actions, and pulling away from the hardened length with a "pop", looking up at the demon.

The raven haired man smirks wide, grabbing the little demon by his wrist, tossing him up onto the bed with him.

"You did well..." He purrs, "But I do not think I will make you swallow my seed this time around... I will wait until you're even more skilled. But for tonight..." He removes his pants, tossing them to the side, and then begins to undo his buttoned shirt, his tie long gone. After all, this was his home, he need not dress like a butler. "Tonight we are going to drag this out, my dear Ciel, for I missed you." He chuckled at the boys extremely red face and as Ciel tries to hide his face with a pillow, he gives a "tut" sound as he shakes his head. "Honestly, Ciel, you shouldn't be so flustered about this, after all we've done this before. This will just be a longer session than the last one." Sebastian smirks and goes to remove the pillow so he could easily pounce on his once master, for he was very hungry for a taste of the teen, for he did not like to be deprived the way he was.

Sebastian finally was able to pull the pillow away from the young Earl, but before he could so much as advance on his sexual prey, his demonic-sounding doorbell went off, causing the demon to growl and stand. Who would be foolish enough to bother Sebastian when the last person who disturbed him in his home ended up losing an arm? Giving an exasperating sigh, he kisses Ciel's head and stands once more, reaching for his pants.

"You stay here." He instructs the dark-haired boy as he once again pulls his pants on with slight difficulty (after all, he had an erection from hell he wanted to get rid of!) and stormed out the door, ready to practically murder whoever was foolish enough to interrupt his important time with Ciel.


	18. Vinculis Infectum

**A/N: **I had honestly no clue whatsoever about how I would end this story. But finally, it hit me. It was simple, really! Yes, now I know I have not updated in a long while again. But I will tell the truth, I had completely lost my motivation for this story awhile back. Though I couldn't bring myself to update for a very long time, I finally realized that, to become a great author, like I would someday like to be, I cannot just give up whenever I feel like it. Success calls for perseverance. You will never carry out anything great in your life if you simply give up. I have learned that in my short time alive, and as I continue my senior year, I realized it's important to learn such lessons. From now on, I will push myself to give it my all.

But yes, this is the end of Vinculis Infectum, I finally pushed through and created an ending that I felt suited the end of my story. Thank you, to all of you that stood by my side for these years while I updated slowly. I thank you for my patience. I am sorry for those of you who gave up on me, that is my fault. I was simply lazy, and couldn't even keep my own followers.  
>I love you all, and enjoy this last chapter of Vinculis infectum.<br>Thank you all for such a fun ride.

For those of you who like Hetalia (and the stuff I write) I will soon be publishing a new Vampire Spamano here within the week or so, please check it out if you would like!

* * *

><p>As Sebastian yanked the front doors open, he felt ready to kill who ever had interrupted his time with his precious Ciel, but his dark mood instantly faded as he saw the man at the door and with this, promptly bowed.<p>

"Lord Lucifer…" He mumbles, standing straight again to look at the ruler of demons, who was wearing an amused smirk on his lips, and Sebastian inwardly shuddered as he watched the blonde-haired ruler lick his fangs.

"May I come in, 'Sebastian'?" He asks, but regardless of his question to the other demon, he simply walked in. "That is what you are going by these days, I remember." Lucifer grins, looking around at the interior of Sebastian's manor.

Sebastian said nothing, but gave a simple nod as he stared at the ruler of Hell carefully. Sebastian was not a demon who feared many people, but if there was anyone in the entire universe he was terrified of, it was Lucifer.

"-And would you look at that! You haven't changed the décor since I appointed you this home!" Sebastian almost jumped, realizing that he was being spoken to.

"Ah, that's correct, my king." Sebastian quickly regains his composure. "I have not been home to do so, thus I decided to keep it the way you left it." He bows, taking a glance at the staircase, willing Ciel to do as he was told and stay in the bedroom. "Forgive my bluntness, Lucifer, but what are you doing here? I was told that you were to send for the boy and myself in a few days." The raven-haired demon remarked.

After a moment, Lucifer started to laugh, and even those who had never met the king would know that the pleasant chimes of his laughter held a dangerous and malicious ring to it.

"I came for the boy." He smirks, watching as Sebastian stiffens and clenches his fists tight. "Don't look so surprised! You should have known better than to bring such a cute and delectable looking child into Hell, whether he was a demon or not." Lucifer's eyes then travel up the flight of stairs, a mischievous and dangerous glint in them. "I want to see the boy who made you start a war."

_I won't give him Ciel… Ruler of hell or not, I won't give him my m-… lover..._

Sebastian stood his ground, a polite yet impatient look on his face.

"My King, if I could just implore you to re-think this," Sebastian urged, the stress showing up in his voice. "I have been nothing but loyal to you for all the years, and I ask for nothing in return except claim to Ciel. I will even take all punishment for those who died recently." The demon king's smirk widens as he watches the lower demon, and he chuckles.

"He made you soft, 'Sebastian'" He starts, nonchalantly starting towards the stairs, where he noticed the boy hiding around the corner, listening to everything. Lucifer flashes the earl a fanged grin, and then looks at his demonic host. "You are too fixated on him, and as one of my favorites, that is not good. How do you expect to serve me fully if your mind is wrapped around that child?" He waits for Sebastian to respond, but getting no answer from him, Lucifer continues. "Before you never would have hesitated to kill Damien, and you would have happily ripped him in two! But no, alas the boy had to do it for you!" Lucifer eyes over the other demon, which had adverted his gaze to looking at the wall, not wanting to look at his king. "Look at me, Sebastian." The ruler demands, grabbing the other's chin and forcing the raven-haired man to look directly at him. "If you want to keep the boy so bad, I want you to prove to me that you haven't become soft, and that goes for him as well."

"What do we have to do?"

Sebastian and Lucifer both then turn to look at the young demon on the stairs, Sebastian with shock, and Lucifer with utter delight.

"Oh, seeing you fully, you really _are _quite adorable!" Lucifer coos, but there was once again an edge to his voice. "Come here, boy."

Ciel took hesitant steps down the staircase, his hard gaze fixated on the ruler of hell, uncertain of what to think. The guy was dangerous, obviously, but that gave him no right to tell Sebastian what to do! Ruler of Hell or not, Sebastian was Ciel's demon!

"All you two have to do, little boy," Lucifer started, a wicked smile dawning his features as he looked back and forth between the demons that had caused him so much trouble. "Is respond truthfully to every question I will ask you. I would like to see how faithful you truly are to my favorite demon, here. Pass, and you two may continue this whole "Love" nonsense you have going on." Lucifer paused, looking directly into the young boy's eyes. "Fail, and I will kill you."

An exhale of breath was given; the cracking of clenched fists could be heard in the now dead silence. Sebastian Michaelis was not in any way happy. Ciel wouldn't be able to survive Lucifer's questions! If Lucifer wanted it to be, Ciel would be killed on the spot.

"My King-"

"I'll do it." The Phantomhive retorted, cutting the older demon off. "I am not afraid of any game you have, Lucifer."

"What spunk," The devil sneered, his hand harshly coming down to ruffle the earl's hair. "Well. If you do not mind it, then we shall start right away. He smirked, "Let the testing begin, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>The room was black. Ciel, unable to allow his eyes to focus stood perfectly still, knowing that somewhere within the silent room lurked the demon king. Though he could not see, the young earl could practically feel Lucifer's glare shooting him down. The young demon had stood in the same spot for what had felt like hours, neither of the two demons speaking a word. Ciel pondered if this was perhaps a way to test his patience. After all, Lucifer was known for his trickery.<p>

Ciel wasn't stupid; he knew that he would most likely die at the end of the night. If he said one wrong thing to the lord of the underworld, he would be killed. Ciel would have to think of every response carefully, and proceed with caution. That was, if the king ever spoke!

"Alright Ciel Phantomhive, I suppose I shall begin questioning you." The king sneered from what seemed to Ciel as above. "During this entire time, you won't be able to see me. As to be expected, lie once, and I will end your life before you have the chance to blink. Understand?"

"Yes." Ciel replied simply, keeping his back straight, trying to show nothing but confidence in the inquires that would come. "I will not lie. There is no need." A chuckle emitted from Lucifer.

"Very well. First question then. This one should be pretty easy. Why did you make a contract with a demon?" His voice rang smoothly. Ciel closed his eyes, thinking back to the events that had caused him to make a contract with Sebastian. The fire burned across the boy's mind, and screams of pain filled his ears.

"I made a contract with Sebastian simply because I wanted revenge on those vile people who humiliated me and killed my family. I made Sebastian my butler, and he was to serve me until the day I obtained my revenge." The younger demon replied truthfully, fighting the urge to cross his arms. He could not show any attitude towards the king, knowing that it would be the end of him if he did.

"Hm. So, you had no intention to fall in love with Sebastian?" Lucifer asked next, giving a slight hum.

"No. That was unintentional."

"Very well, as for my next question. Why are you still alive, Ciel?" The king snarled softly, his hate for the younger clear in his voice. "You were to be a simple meal, were you not? Then why are you alive?"

"It was a mistake." The Phantomhive began briskly. "I was in peril, and another demon was after my soul. I gave Sebastian what I think was my final order as a human; he was to serve me up until the day he was to receive my soul. But then, I was turned into a demon. So, Sebastian was stuck with me for eternity, since he can never take my soul." He ended the explanation softly, unsure what Lucifer would think.

"I see..." Lucifer spoke after a moment of silence, seeming to think over the options. The king wanted to kill Ciel Phantomhive, but that would also entail his favorite pet dying as well, for Lucifer knew Sebastian would want to follow suit of the boy. "My final questions then..." He gave a slight irritated sigh. Damn this boy. If he killed the brat, Sebastian would surely partake in an attempted overthrow. "Do you love Sebastian Michealis? So much that you are willing to die for him as he is for you?"

Ciel hesitated. Sebastian would die for Ciel, and the little demon knew it all too well. But would he really die for the man?

Ciel let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them back up, his demonic eyes glowing with confidence. "Of course I would. I love the demon." He steadily replied.

"And if I were to kill your butler? What would a tiny demon like you do?" Sneered Lucifer. Ciel couldn't help but give a growl, barring his small fangs at the king.

"I would find a way to kill you." He snapped, bringing a smirk to the king's face.

"Interesting response, little Phantomhive. Very well, Here's what we shall do..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian impatiently paced back and fourth, his red brown eyes filled with annoyance. How much longer could it take for the demon king to interrogate Ciel? He pushed his raven hair away from his face, a sigh exhaling his lips. Sebastian had to admit, he was afraid. Afraid that Lucifer would kill his dear little Phantomhive. The boy was innocent of any crimes, as far as his demon was concerned.<p>

The butler hastily removed his glove, checking to make sure the contract was still there. There it was, glowing and prominent on his hand. Sebastian relaxed ever so slightly, shaking his head. He would know if his king took the young earl's life right away. So what was taking up so long?

"Sebastian." Said demon quickly turned, his eyes softening as he looked directly as he lover, unharmed and healthy. He fought the urge to rush up and pull him into an embrace, knowing that the king was watching somewhere within the shadows. Sebastian did however, walk closer towards the boy. As he moved closer, he stopped dead in his tracks, merely a few feet from Ciel, a gentle, sweet yet slightly bitter, and melancholy scent filled the air.

"Ciel?" Sebastian started, looking down at the young male with wide eyes, his gaze not returned as the bluenette continued to advert his eyes to the ground. "Are you-"

"I have made the child human again." Lucifer spoke up, coming up from behind the demon butler, causing Sebastian to spin back around, his eyes filled with what could be called confusion, with a mix of protective rage. Did that mean Ciel was once again in danger of death? How could Lucifer do that to the young boy? Without Sebastian's permission no less!

"Why did you do that?" Sebastian growled, his eyes changing red as he glared hatefully at his king. Never before had he felt such hate and loathing toward his ruler. The anger seemed to boil up inside of the demon, yet he made sure that at the same time he remained calm enough to keep a level head about him. The demon knew he couldn't lose his temper, in fear of hurting his young lord.

Lucifer simply gave a smile, patting Sebastian's back once. "It was I either kill him, or he became human again. You should be happy my dear, you have your meal back! No longer will you have to slave away. You can choose to eat the Phantomhive child, or keep him as a pet. No matter what you choose to do the boy will remain human, and my rule on the matter is final." He finished, briskly walking over to his throne, sitting down as a few gaurds quickly rushed over, taking their spots at either side of their king. "Now go, 'Sebastian'. Before I decide to give you a harsher punishment than just turning the boy human once more."

Sebastian gave a growl under his breath, opening his mouth to protest. But at that moment, he felt a small hand grip the sleeve of his suit. He quickly shifted his gaze down, looking at the young earl. Ciel's eyes held a calm look about them, something in them telling the demon servant that Ciel himself had accepted his fate.

The demon pulled away from his young master, bowing to him. "It's time to finally return home, young master…"

* * *

><p>The manor hadn't changed a bit.<p>

After saying goodbye to his long lost family, Ciel and Sebastian had made their way back home to the Phantomhive manor, both slightly surprised to find the manor in mint condition both inside and out. Sebastian had suggested that it was most likely due to Tanaka, who the demon butler had put a lot of faith in to keep the mansion standing, and not in shambles.

After a very animated welcome home from the household workers and a dinner gallantly prepared by Sebastian himself, Ciel was finally ready for bed. It wasn't that he was tired; it was more like he was bitterly numb to everything that had happened.

Now waiting for Sebastian to return after putting him to bed, Ciel was sitting up on his knees, watching out the window, staring at the moon that was high up in the sky, the stars around it seeming to dance.

He was human again. Sebastian could finally get his meal, and the contract could be fulfilled. Ciel had gotten his revenge; there was no longer a reason for him to live. A sigh left the young teen's lips, and he closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened while he was a demon. He had found family, and realized that it was ok to love Sebastian. Just when the earl found happiness, something worth grasping onto living with, it was ripped away from him. The demon king had found away to recover Ciel's soul, and as punishment for starting a war turned the young Phantomhive human again. Ciel would die. He had accepted his fate.

"Young master?" A soft voice called out, causing Ciel's eyes to shift over, noticing Sebastian standing in the corner of the room. How long had Sebastian had been watching Ciel had no clue, his senses no longer as strong as they were when he was a demon. "You're still awake." Sebastian noted, walking over to the bluenette's bed, sitting down next to his little love. Life seemed to have returned to its normality to the untrained eye, but both butler and master knew things had changed forever.

"I can't sleep." Ciel responded quietly, turning to face Sebastian completely. Ciel accepted his fate, but he longed for Sebastian to hold him again, kiss him, and make love with him again one more time before he had to die. He knew Sebastian didn't want to kill Ciel any longer, but their choices were few. Sebastian was starving, and Lucifer had given him his meal back. Romance or no, Ciel knew Sebastian was still a hungry demon who wanted his food. And now he could have it.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, bringing a hand over to his earl, stroking his hair lovingly. "Is there anything I can do to help, young master?"

"Kiss me." Was the response Sebastian received from the younger, and Sebastian wasted no time. He himself had longed to hold and kiss Ciel since they had returned home. The demon gave a small smirk, leaning down, pressing his lips against Ciel's own soft ones, cupping the earl's chin in one hand as Ciel returned the kiss, parting his lips to allow Sebastian full access. They wouldn't be disturbed this time.

After many soft, loving kisses were exchanged between the two, Sebastian slipped a gloved hand up his master's nightshirt, earning a shudder and a gasp from the lord. He chuckled, slowly trailing his middle finger up Ciel's length, feeling it start to twitch to life. He could hear Ciel's breathless moans as he gently wrapped his fingers around it, slowly starting to pump up and down. The moans were like music to the demon's ears, and he soon kissed the teen's neck, biting down earning another gasp from the other.

Sebastian stopped his hand after a while, turning the earl to face him completely, having Ciel sit on his lap, little legs spread wide. Ciel's porcelain face held a light rose-colored blush, and his pink lips were parted as he panted, trying in vain to regulate his breathing. The demon simply smiled, removing his gloves without a word. There was nothing to say this time around. There would be no teasing words, not snide remarks, nothing. There would be just love.

Sebastian brought his fingers to his lips, wetting them himself, making sure not an inch of them were dry before pulling them out of his mouth, kissing Ciel once before bringing his hand around to Ciel's bottom. Slowly and gently the demon started to push a finger inside his young lover, causing the male in his lap to gasp and twitch slightly, his small arms wrapping around the demon.

The demon butler gave a quiet chuckle, moving his finger around the inside of earl slowly, adding another as to start loosening his boyfriend up for what was to later come. He could hear Ciel's whimpers and moans as he continued to stretch and scissor him, trying make the teen prepared without the intense pain that may ensue.

After minutes of thrusting his digits in and out of his master's entrance, Sebastian removed them before Ciel had any chance to release, his member fully erect and throbbing. The young Phantomhive looked up at his butler with a lust filled rage, wanting Sebastian to end the teasing and hurry on with it. Sebastian simply smiled, undoing the button on his pants, shifting them down enough to release his own hard cock from the confines that had kept it contained.

With gentle love, Sebastian laid his lord back onto the bed, pulling his nightgown up above Ciel's knees as he placed himself in between Ciel's legs, whispering 'I love you' before slowly pushing his member into Ciel's entrance. Ciel let out a soft cry, arching his back as Sebastian entered him fully. There was slight pain as to be expected, but it was heavily outweighed by the pleasure and obvious love the young earl felt.

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>"Now young master, I believe there are some things that need to be discussed…"<p>

Ciel looked up groggily, exhausted from their actions prior in the night. Eyes shifted down, and a sigh left small lips. It was time; Sebastian was going to take his soul.

"Just hurry up with it Sebastian. I've accepted it." Ciel quickly responded, sitting up with a small wince, still sore. "I have gotten my revenge, and the contract has been fulfilled. There's no longer for me to keep on living as a human." He continued, not noticing the sad look in his demon's eyes.

"Is that how you feel Ciel?" Sebastian asked, earning himself a nod from his master. Sebastian gave a nod to himself, leaning in towards his young master. "Well then Ciel, close your eyes, alright?" Ciel did as he was told, closing his eyes with a shaky breath.

Sebastian then gave a smirk, leaning in and kissing Ciel's cheek, before slowly pulling away.

"Ignorant child. I am not going to kill you." He scoffed quietly, patting his head once before standing back up.

Ciel's eyes shot open, and he looked up at his demon in furious confusion. Sebastian wasn't going to take his soul?

"Don't toy with me, Sebastian!" He snapped, getting ready to go on a rant, but before he could, a finger was placed on his lips to silence him. Ciel once more looked up at Sebastian, frowning as he noticed the soft look in his red-brown orbs.

"I could never kill the person I love, Ciel. I thought I had made that clear a while ago."

"But-"

"No matter if you are human, or a demon, I will never leave your side. You will grow up, live your life to the fullest, and I will be here to serve you." He continued, cutting the boy off as he stood back up. Sebastian gave a smirk, bowing to his little lord.

"Now my young master, what are your orders?"

Ciel looked down at his butler, giving a small smirk of his own. So things would turn out for the better.

"I order you to stay by my side until the day I die, never leave me, Sebastian."

"As you wish, young master."

Ciel Phantomhive would eventually grow old and die, both males knew that. But until that day showed itself, they would live their lives to the fullest, never leaving each other's sides. The chains binding them to their roles as master and servant had been undone. They could now focus on something much more important; their undying love.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all once again for taking the time to read my fanfiction. Finally Vincuils Infectum as come to an end, and though I feel the ending is a little weak, I hope you all enjoyed every word.

With lots of love,

Kit-chan


End file.
